


断背山

by kkkko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko
Summary: I’m with you till the end of the line.





	断背山

*电影《断背山》au

*OOC有，小学生文笔。如果阅读引起不适，请尽快离开。

*一些私设：

1、佩吉和史蒂夫是青梅竹马，巴基并没有参与队长的前半生。

2、史蒂夫和巴基的家庭设定与原漫画和电影都不同。

3、部分原创人物。牧场主安奎尔，珍妮，及其他路人。

* * *

 

 

（一）

 

【1963年，怀俄明州信号山。】

 

史蒂夫从货运卡车上跳下来，胳膊弯里夹着牛皮纸包，对着司机感激地摆摆手。太阳还未出来，虽然已是夏天，却依旧冷得厉害。史蒂夫披上浆洗了许久的棕色夹克，扣上褪了色的牛仔帽，迈着大步走向了牧场主的小木屋。

怀俄明州的风景一向很好。蓝得澄澈的天，软软糯糯的云，透着冷意却清新地要命的空气。安静的街区，灰白的马路，时不时跑过的轰隆隆的火车。如果有人配着这幅景色，在晨曦中盘坐在地轻轻拨响吉他的琴弦，那便是再无归心的浪子，也要驻足了。

牧场主还没有来。

史蒂夫倚在小木屋门旁，紧锁着眉头，看着太阳一点点爬高。

 

好冷。史蒂夫低下头，尽可能地把自己埋到夹克里。

不多久，太阳终于露脸了。明灿灿得晃人眼睛。史蒂夫从夹克里探出头来，眯着眼睛盯着路口。

一辆满身尘土饱经风霜的黑色皮卡车开了进来。

 

巴基本打算将车停在台阶下，只是这个老伙计年久失修，“砰”地一下子撞到了台阶上。巴基不死心，挂上了倒车档。车轮转得很欢，带起了一波又一波的尘土，车却是纹丝不动。

“妈的！”巴基跳下车，狠狠地踹了一下车轮。

 

史蒂夫看似在左顾右盼，实际上注意力一直在巴基身上。

天气还没有多暖，他穿得却很少。像天空一样蓝的衬衫紧紧地扎在腰带里，领口还开了两颗扣子，露出了里面的白色棉衫。腿上套着有些磨破了的深蓝色牛仔裤，愈发显得身型纤长。

低声骂了一句脏话，他转身了，一下子就对上了史蒂夫的目光。

史蒂夫慌忙把眼睛别开，低头专心研究自己的靴子尖儿。

 

哇哦，金发碧眼。

巴基微微低头，愉悦地勾了勾嘴角，像极了偷腥的猫。

 

史蒂夫不知道过去了多久。一秒？十秒？他抬起头，打量了一下四周，刻意避开了巴基的方向。随后，史蒂夫低下头，借着帽檐的阴影，偷偷瞄向了巴基的方向。

又一次对上了巴基的目光。只不过这次，他懒懒地靠在车上，两条长腿随意地叠在一起，黑色的牛仔帽在他的脸上投下了一小片阴影。

史蒂夫又一次慌乱地躲开，懊恼地跺了跺脚，激起了一片尘土。

 

巴基嘴角的弧度更大了。他惬意地眯起眼睛，伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇。

 

史蒂夫没有看到这一幕，但是他总觉得对方的视线一直黏在他身上。所以他愈发不安，站也不是坐也不是，重心从左腿换到右腿，又换回来，反反复复，却总是找不到一个合适的姿势。

 

巴基决定放过对面这个“无名氏”。他转过身去，掰了掰后视镜，背对着史蒂夫看向了远处。

 

史蒂夫紧张地瞥了一眼巴基，发现对方不再关注自己，顿时松了一口气。长时间的站立让他的双腿有些胀痛。史蒂夫挪开牛皮纸包，坐在了小木屋前的楼梯上。

 

巴基瞄着后视镜里的大个子蜷缩在楼梯上无聊地玩自己的手指。悄无声息地挑了挑眉。

 

一阵发动机的轰鸣声打破了两个人之间微妙的平衡。

史蒂夫马上从楼梯上站起来，顺手拿起了牛皮纸包。

巴基迅速把后视镜调整到原来的位置，朝着牧场主小木屋的方向挪了两小步。

 

牧场主从轿车上下来，完全无视了两人，开门进了小木屋。

史蒂夫颇有些手足无措。他是第一次到这里来找工作，所以完全捉摸不透牧场主的这一举措的含义。这是让我直接走人吗？还是让我等一会儿？

巴基无声地笑了笑，懒散地靠在车斗上，一副胸有成竹的样子。

 

牧场主走到书桌前，才意识到门外的两个小伙子没有跟进来。他低骂了一声，迈着大步走到门前，大吼，“你们两个要是来找工作的话，赶紧拖着你们的瘦屁股滚进来！”

史蒂夫和巴基连忙跟上。

 

牧场主瘫坐在书桌前，对着两人开口，“在断背山，森林管理局划了几个宿营地。那些营地离我们放羊的地方，有三四英里。要是没人守夜，羊会被叼走不少。所以我需要找个管营地的，按森管局的要求，待在主营区，但是放羊的，需要在羊群中支个小帐篷，并且睡在那儿。早晚饭可以在主营区吃，但是必须得和羊睡在一起。不准生火，不准留任何痕迹，每天早上需要把帐篷收起来，以防森管局的看到……”

“叮铃——”一声电话铃声打断了牧场主的训话。

牧场主烦躁地抓起听筒，“喂？”

史蒂夫和巴基同时低下头，专心研究自己的脚尖，无意探听牧场主的对话。

“不行！”“你他妈这辈子都别指望了！” 吼完这两句，牧场主“啪”地把电话扣下，翻着白眼看向巴基，“带着你的狗，还有你的30-30猎枪，睡在那儿。去年夏天我他妈的几乎损失了四分之一的羊，我再也不想见到这种事儿了。”巴基点点头，表示懂了。随即，牧场主指了指史蒂夫，“你，每周五中午到桥那里，带着你的食品清单和骡子，有人会开车把给养送来。”说完，牧场主丢过来了一块手表。史蒂夫抬手接住。“明早我们开车送你们去，”牧场主点燃了一支烟，开始吞云吐雾。

史蒂夫和巴基木讷地站着，等着牧场主接下来的话。

牧场主抓起电话，叼着烟抬头看向两人，眼里的意味在清楚不过——你们两个蠢蛋还杵在这儿干什么。史蒂夫和巴基立马扣上牛仔帽，拉开门出去了。

 

巴基站在台阶下，正了正自己的衣帽。

史蒂夫的心思全在刚刚牧场主丢过来的手表上。他挣扎着想把手表系在左手腕上，只是胳膊下夹着牛皮纸包，单手操作实在困难。拧巴了一会也没成功，史蒂夫索性放弃了，把手表重新塞回了口袋。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”，巴基友好地对着史蒂夫伸出了右手。

“史蒂夫”，史蒂夫握上了巴基的手，轻摇了几下便放开了。

“你家人没姓吗？”

“罗杰斯”，史蒂夫皱着眉头低声回答。

“好吧，很高兴认识你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫没有想继续谈下去的意思，巴基也识趣地没再开口。

 

太阳越升越高，巴基实在不想在牧场主门口闷头站到午饭，便试探地开口，“想喝点什么吗？”

史蒂夫依旧锁着眉，点了点头作为回应。

巴基叹了一口气，迈着大步走上了马路。

史蒂夫像个小跟班一样跟在他身后。你一步我一步，亦步亦趋，踩着巴基的影子向前走。

 

酒馆就在不远处，巴基轻车熟路地推门进去，一屁股坐在了吧台上。

史蒂夫坐在了巴基的右手边。

酒保丢了几瓶啤酒过来，巴基道过谢，一通豪饮。没多久，一瓶啤酒就见了底。

史蒂夫抿了一口，就开始直直地盯着瓶子上的标签，不看酒馆里的其他人，也不看巴基。

“我在这儿是第二年了”，巴基放下空酒瓶， 突然开口。

这句话把神游的史蒂夫拉了回来。他调整了一下坐姿，开始听巴基讲话。

“去年有场雷雨，闪电劈死了42只羊。那臭味差点把我熏死。”巴基撇撇嘴，一脸恶心的表情。“安奎尔，就是那个牧场主，骂的我狗血喷头，好像我是雷神，故意搞来雷电，让他蒙受损失。”巴基的嘴噘得更高了，“可总好过在我家里那边干活，反正无论我怎么努力他们都不爽。”说到这儿，巴基无奈地耸了耸肩。但是随即他像是又想到了什么开心的事情，微微一笑，重新开口，“所以我才参加牛仔大赛。你参加过吗？”巴基把脸转向史蒂夫，期待他给出一个答复。

史蒂夫没有回应巴基的注视，他盯着桌子闷闷地开口，“偶尔吧，当我交得起报名费的时候。”

巴基把脸转正，咧嘴一笑，“嗯哼。”但是马上，他又看向了史蒂夫，“你是牧场出身？”

史蒂夫依旧盯着桌子，“曾经是。”

“你被家里赶出来了吗？”

“不，他们自己出事了。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，抿了抿嘴，“是车祸。银行没收了牧场，只给我留下了很少的东西。所以我基本上是邻居们养大的。”

巴基敛了笑容，声音也失去了一贯的轻快，“那真的是……太艰难了。”

史蒂夫倒是没那么在意，他动了动一直叠在一起的手，轻声开口，“都过去了。”

巴基一时也不知道说什么好。

“能递一瓶酒给我吗？”史蒂夫突然开口。

“啊！”巴基一惊，“好，当然可以。”

史蒂夫接过巴基递过来的啤酒，认真地道了一声谢。

巴基回了他一个微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

（二）

天刚蒙蒙亮，史蒂夫和巴基就被拽去了牧场。

羊叫声此起彼伏。咩——咩——大大小小绵延不绝，让人心里发痒。

 

巴基终于拿到了他心心念念的猎枪。他高兴地笑弯了眼睛，随后对着枪杆“吧唧”亲了一口，留下了一个浅浅的水印，“好姑娘，我们又见面了。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，装作没看见，低头继续收拾他的马鞍。

巴基把枪收进马背上的包裹里，恋恋不舍地拍了拍。

 

一个罗圈腿的巴斯克人在教史蒂夫怎么用骡子装货，顺便叮嘱，“别让它们跑丢了，不然乔（牧场主）就让你有的受了。另外，永远别让我带汤，汤罐子打包能要了我的命！”

史蒂夫还在给包裹打结，“行，反正我又不喝汤。”

 

巴基完全没预料到自己挑的这匹棕红色的母马性子居然这么烈。它一刻也不消停，千方百计地想把巴基从它背上甩下来。

史蒂夫看到了巴基的状况，友善地提醒，“你最好小心点！那匹马容易受惊！”

巴基在马背上哈哈大笑，“恐怕还没有雌性能抵挡我的魅力！”说完，眼睛一转，轻轻地拍了拍马头，“你说对吧，小姑娘！”

母马喷了个响鼻，有些不满地蹦跶了几下，便安静下来了。

巴基捋了捋马鬃毛，对着史蒂夫开口，“别管我了。除非你想用接下来的一天来打结，要不我们现在就该出发了。”

史蒂夫没有说话，骑着马跟上了巴基的步伐。

 

史蒂夫一手牵着拉货的骡子，一手拉着马缰绳，还要顾及四散的羊。

相比之下，巴基就得心应手多了。他一手抱着一只小羊，一手虚拉着马缰绳，轻佻地哼着口哨。也不知怎的，羊群特别听巴基的话，巴基的马往哪儿别一下，羊群跟着就去了。一点都不像史蒂夫，绵羊见了他就四处乱窜，拉都拉不回来。

 

风轻轻地吹，他们慢慢地走。长长的一条白色的链带，最终到了那片繁花盛开鲜草丛生的肥沃之地。

巴基跳下马，把怀里的小羊扛到了脖子上。磨旧了的靴子踩到溪水里，“啪”地溅出一个水花，沾湿了巴基的裤脚。“呜呼——”巴基一路欢笑，不时回头帮着史蒂夫赶走远的羊。

小羊有些不适应巴基脖子的高度，开始不停地扑腾。“哇哦哇哦，放轻松放轻松——”巴基抓住小羊的四蹄，把它重新抱回了自己怀里。“感觉好点了吗？”巴基轻轻地捏了捏小羊的耳朵。小羊抬起头舔了舔巴基的手腕，随后便乖乖地窝在巴基怀里了。这一举动逗笑了巴基。一阵肆意的笑声从他嘴里冒出来，在山谷里一层一层荡漾开。

史蒂夫始终哭丧着脸，紧抿着嘴。对付羊群，他实在是做不到像巴基一样游刃有余。

 

天色渐晚，羊群一团一团聚集起来，像极了天上云彩的倒影。

 

史蒂夫坐在一块石头上，对着羊群发呆。

巴基坐在草地上，怀里还是抱着那只小羊。“嘿，天快黑啦！你要去找点吃的！”巴基揉揉小羊的脑袋。小羊却不听，只一个劲儿地舔巴基的手腕、手背和手指。“哈哈哈别闹了！”巴基把手从小羊的舌头下拯救出来，藏在身后。小羊不甘心，追着巴基的手。巴基慌忙地把手举高。小羊跳了起来，发现还是追不到，就开始舔巴基的脸。“好啦好啦！”巴基用双手掐住小羊的脖子，把它半拎了起来。小羊有些害怕，两只前蹄不安地蹬来蹬去。“吧唧”，巴基亲了一下小羊的额头，捏了捏它的耳朵，“现在满意了吗？去找吃的吧！”。巴基把小羊放回了地上。小羊扑闪着大眼睛，愣了几秒，随即亲昵地蹭了蹭巴基，一步三回头蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。

巴基目送小羊离开，无奈地笑了笑。

“你似乎很会和羊打交道。”史蒂夫闷声开口，回忆起了早些时候自己的手忙脚乱。

巴基哈哈一笑，漫不经心地开口，“没准我上辈子就是一个披着长衫挽着发髻，混迹在羊群中的闲人呢。”

夕阳的余晖映在巴基的眼睛里，亮晶晶地，澄澈又干净。好像他就属于这儿，又好像他永远都不会留在这儿。

史蒂夫默默地把头转开，低声嘟囔了一句，“可能吧。”

 

趁着天还没全黑，两个人还要赶紧安顿下来。

 

砍柴。锯木。撑篷布。提水。堆石。生篝火。

 

吃过晚饭，巴基就赶着羊上山了。

夜里冷得厉害，小帐篷破败又泛着酸味。巴基实在待不下去了，索性从帐篷里钻了出来，对着羊群发呆。

月亮很圆，温柔的光芒温暖着人间。

巴基挑了一块石头坐下，在这个角度，刚好可以看到主营区史蒂夫的帐篷。

黎明时分，那里升起了一团篝火。暖黄的火焰在黑黢黢的山谷的映衬下显得愈加明亮，像极了暗夜中的启明星，也像极了破晓时分的骄阳。

 

等到巴基下山，太阳已经升起来了。史蒂夫也差不多做好了早饭。

巴基迷迷糊糊地下马，坐在篝火旁，打了一个大大的哈欠。随后，巴基甩了甩头，捏了捏眉头，强行让自己清醒一点。“妈的”，巴基低声骂了一句，“真想有自己的牧场，这样我就再也不用干安奎尔的这摊烂事儿了。”

“我也在存钱” ，史蒂夫搅了搅罐头，顿了一下，“等我下山之后，佩吉和我就要结婚了。”

巴基愣了一下，含糊地开口，“你有未婚妻？”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。

巴基连忙解释，“我没别的意思，就是直觉……你应该不是那种会早早踏入婚姻殿堂的人。”

史蒂夫更迷糊了。

越描越黑。巴基索性不解释了，又揉了揉眉头，“抱歉，我昨晚没睡好，现在脑子里是一团浆糊……”

史蒂夫垂下头，略过了巴基的解释，继续漫无目的地翻搅罐头。

巴基见史蒂夫没说话，索性继续吐槽，“去他妈的什么和羊睡在一起，还不许生火。安奎尔没权让我们做违规的事情！”说完，巴基将身边的一块石子狠狠地丢到远处，“妈的！”

史蒂夫没说话，抬手把热好的罐头递给了巴基。

 

吃过早饭，巴基又回到了山顶上。

天很晴，暖烘烘的阳光照在身上，舒服极了。有狗看着，巴基也不担心，把黑色的牛仔帽往脸上一扣，枕着一截枯树根，闭眼睡了过去。

 

 

日复一日。

有时候会下雨，巴基会骂一句，然后躲到帐篷里继续睡。

史蒂夫负责每天的饭菜。闲暇的时候，史蒂夫就会向山上看。偶尔就能看到那个蓝色的身影穿梭在灰白的羊群里，像一个小墨点儿染在了桌布上。

 

史蒂夫和巴基有种与生俱来的默契。

他们不需要说话。一个眼神，一个动作，一丝风吹草动，都心知肚明。

但是每次离开之前，巴基都要拖着长腔喊一声，“我这辈子都不想再吃豆子啦——”

史蒂夫每次都不回应。

日复一日。

 

 

又是一个周五。例行的补给物资的日子。

史蒂夫绑好骡子，对着巴斯克人开口，“我不知道……”

“有什么问题？”

“唔——为什么——为什么没给我们奶粉和土豆？”史蒂夫尝试让自己的语气强硬一些。

罗圈腿无奈地耸耸肩，“我们就这些。”

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，“那——”，把一张纸递给了罗圈腿，“这是下个周的单子。”

罗圈腿瞄了一眼，疑惑地耸了耸鼻子，“我还以为你不喝汤的。”

“没错，但是我吃腻豆子了。”

罗圈腿笑了笑，“夏天还长着呢，现在就吃腻了可早了点儿。”

史蒂夫没有接话，拉着骡子，绕过罗圈腿，走上了回营地的路。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（三）

在回营地的路上遇上棕熊，绝对是史蒂夫这辈子都想象不到的事情。

棕熊的低吼吓坏了史蒂夫的马。它一个猛子冲了出去，将史蒂夫狠狠地甩在了地上。驮着物资的骡子也被吓得不轻，不顾史蒂夫的叫唤，甩下身上的一大半东西，撒丫子就跑了。

史蒂夫挣扎着从地上爬起来，一边小心地避开地上的物资，一边追着逃走的骡子，“嘿！嘿！等等——”

 

巴基傍晚回到营地的时候，史蒂夫还没有回来。

没了熟悉的篝火和豆子的气味，营地空得可怕。

巴基疑惑地皱了皱眉，跳下马，四处呼喊，“史蒂夫——”

无人回应。

巴基烧上热水，蜷坐在篝火旁，等着史蒂夫回来。

 

这一等就是几个小时。

 

巴基手里的威士忌都快见底了，一阵窸窸窣窣马蹄声才从林子里显露出来。巴基犹豫了一会儿，还是从篝火旁站了起来，朝着史蒂夫来的方向迈了几小步。

史蒂夫筋疲力尽地从马背上翻下来，差点摔倒在地上。

“你他妈的到底去哪儿了？”巴基扔下酒瓶，语气不善，“放了一天的羊饿得眼冒金星，但是我找到的只有豆子！”

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地走到篝火旁，像滩烂泥一样糊在了地上。

借着火光，巴基注意到了史蒂夫额角上的血迹。他的语气一下子软了，“到底发生什么了？”

“我撞上了一只熊。我的马受惊了，骡子也逃了，食物撒的遍地都是。”史蒂夫搓了搓手，话里带了点歉意，“我们只剩豆子了。”

巴基将热水壶递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫推开了，“还有威士忌或者什么的吗？”巴基便把所剩无几的酒递给了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫仰起脖子，一口干了。

“蠢骡子。”巴基闷闷地开口。他解下围巾，沾上刚烧开的热水，轻轻地擦拭史蒂夫脸上的血迹，“让我看看，不要动。”

史蒂夫挡开了巴基的手，夺过围巾，自己按到了伤口上。

巴基悻悻地收手，垂下了眼睛。

 

史蒂夫疼得龇牙咧嘴，抽气声不断从唇缝里漏出来。

“我们得想办法解决伙食问题了”，巴基盯着跃动的火焰，“要不我打只羊吧。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“不行！要是被安奎尔发现了怎么办？我们是看羊的，不是吃羊的。”

“你紧张什么？有上千只羊呢！”巴基盯着史蒂夫的伤口，不满地皱着眉头。

“我还是吃豆子好了。”史蒂夫倔强得像头驴。

巴基转过脸，勾起了一个坏笑，“行啊，反正我不干。”

 

第二天清晨，史蒂夫藏身在一块石头后，端着枪瞄准了不远处的一只麋鹿。巴基蹲在草丛里，隐在史蒂夫身后。

“啪！”一声枪响过后，麋鹿挣扎了几下，便趴在地上不动了。

“哇哦！真棒！”巴基猛地跳起来，把史蒂夫推向一边，“干得好！史蒂薇！”听到这个名字，史蒂夫皱了一下眉头。巴基的嘴角依旧挑着，碧绿的眼睛里满是玩味，“我说的是枪。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱得更厉害了，“你也不赖，小鹿仔。”巴基毫不在意，一双亮晶晶的眼睛始终黏在史蒂夫脸上。没多久，史蒂夫就败下阵来。他转过头去，指着麋鹿开口，“我说的是她。”

巴基闷声笑了笑，随即趴在史蒂夫耳边悄声提醒，“我们得赶紧啦！可不能让渔猎部抓住我们打麋鹿！”史蒂夫一下子跳起来，推开巴基，朝着麋鹿走了过去。

巴基装作没看见史蒂夫泛红的耳尖。

 

那天晚上，他们大口喝酒，大口吃肉。小小的篝火驱散了阴冷，点亮了黑暗中两人的脸庞。

 

日子流水一样淌过去。

 

一天傍晚，巴基拖着疲倦的身子从山上下来。

“我一天得在路上花四个小时！过来吃早饭，然后去放羊。到了晚上让他们躺好，回来吃晚饭，然后又得回去。还得花半夜的时间防土狼。”巴基扔下马背上的包裹，“安奎尔没权让我干这个。”

“我们可以换一下”，史蒂夫还在翻炒煎锅里的肉，“我不介意睡在山上。”

“这不是问题的关键。关键是，我们都应该睡在主营地。”巴基扔下热水壶，“妈的那个小帐篷的味道，比猫尿还臭！”

“我不介意去那儿。”史蒂夫又强调了一遍。

巴基努了努嘴，无奈地叹了口气，“好吧我很乐意和你换，但是我可警告你，我啥都不会煮，能把罐头打开就是极限了。”

“那就可以了。”

巴基低下头，脸上的表情和不爽猫如出一辙。他用史蒂夫听不到的声音小声嘟囔了一句，“蠢蛋！”

 

吃过晚饭，史蒂夫就准备上山了。

“我先告诉你，你可睡不了多久。”巴基挪到一个不远不近的距离，对着坐在马背上的史蒂夫幽幽开口。

“我知道了。”史蒂夫点点头，牵着马缰绳离开了。

巴基站在他们的分别处，目送着史蒂夫离开，直到消失不见。

 

 

 

 

 

（四）

史蒂夫到第二天傍晚才回来。

巴基忙着开罐头，没心思对史蒂夫嘘寒问暖。史蒂夫坐在火堆旁，用热水洗了脸，又往脸上抹了厚厚的一层泡沫，“天刚亮我就打了一匹狼”，史蒂夫突然开口。巴基吓了一跳，手下的劲儿没用好，罐头盖儿一下子凹了下去。橘黄色的酱汁溅到了刚洗好的衬衫上。“妈的！”巴基低骂一声，把罐头丢在了烤架上。史蒂夫一下子闭了嘴。“没关系，你继续说。”巴基露出了一个鼓励的微笑。“我打赌它肯定吃了不少羊崽子，毕竟它看起来能吞下一头骆驼”，史蒂夫脱下厚重的靴子和棉袜，“你要热水吗？还有很多。”

巴基继续对付他的罐头，低着头回答，“都是给你留的。”

“哦，多谢！那我可以好好洗个澡了。”史蒂夫强行勾了勾嘴角，咧出了一个尴尬的微笑。

巴基看到史蒂夫拎起了热水壶，他嘴角一撇，用不大不小的声音阴阳怪气地提醒了一句，“不用太快，史蒂薇——”（Don’t be too quick…Stevie）

果不其然，史蒂夫踉跄了一下。

巴基笑抖了肩膀，差点打翻烤架上的罐头。

 

史蒂夫蹲在帐篷旁边洗澡。巴基背对着他削土豆。

哗啦啦的水声和着窸窸窣窣的刀削声，在寂静的山谷里显得尤为清晰。

 

这是一顿还不错的晚餐。豆子，炸土豆，还有威士忌。

吃过晚饭，史蒂夫和巴基倚着一块圆木坐下。篝火温暖了他们的靴子底，酒瓶在他们的手中传递。太阳还没有完全落下，橙红色的晚霞铺满了半片天空，照得两个人的脸也红扑扑的。

“我很少参加牛仔大赛”，史蒂夫看到巴基在玩裤带上的铜扣，“我只是不懂……在马背上待八秒？或者更少？有什么意义。”

“有钱赚就行。”巴基对着史蒂夫挑了挑眉。

“那倒是”，史蒂夫顿了一下，“要是你没被踩死的话。”

巴基把脚往前伸了伸，橙黄色的火舌不断舔舐他的靴底。“没错”，巴基灌了一口酒，摊摊手，无奈地承认，“不过我父亲，是一个骑牛高手”，巴基露出了回忆往事的表情，“曾经很有名，但是嘴特别严，从来没有教过我，也从来没有看过我骑。”巴基猛地灌了一口酒，长长地叹了口气。

一阵静默。

“你呢？你的邻居们对你怎样？”史蒂夫还没有想好怎么开口安慰巴基，巴基就把问题抛出来了。

史蒂夫点点头，“当然。他们都尽力了，毕竟我父母去世得早。而且我父母几乎什么都没有给我留下——除了一个咖啡罐里的二十五美元。”史蒂夫抿了一口威士忌，“我的邻居们……都是很友善的人。好吧，大部分。我小的时候，哮喘非常严重，所以……我又瘦又小，像个豆芽菜。而且我父母双亡，没人撑腰，所以不少人都喜欢拿我出气。”

巴基可以想到——一个瘦弱的孩子，在昏暗的巷子里，被一群孩子围攻。“嘿，我很抱歉我提起了你的伤心事。”巴基探出胳膊，想拍拍史蒂夫的肩，但是他又突然收了回来，重新放到了自己的大腿上。

“没关系。”史蒂夫扯出一个微笑，“佩吉，也就是我的未婚妻，是对我最好的人。”说到这儿，史蒂夫的眼睛亮堂了些，“她从来没有看不起我。当我受欺负的时候，她会告诉她的父母，她的父母就会去教训那些孩子。佩吉很受欢迎——男孩子女孩子都喜欢她——但是她始终都留了一份心思在我身上。出于怜悯，或是出于责任，总之，她陪我度过了最黑暗的日子。”

巴基没有说一个字。

“幸运的是，十六岁的时候，我突然成长了。个子猛地窜高，身体也变好了，哮喘也不怎么犯了。当年那些孩子们，也再也不敢挑衅我了。我很感激佩吉一家对我的帮助，而我也确实不是读书的料，所以十七岁以后，我就辍学了。辗转在各个农场，做一下活计——也就是为什么我现在会在这儿。”

巴基还是没有说话，含笑的眼睛望着史蒂夫。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫被看得有些发蒙。

巴基轻声笑了笑，摆了摆头，“老兄，这比你过去两周说的话都多。”

史蒂夫的眼睛也带了笑意，“实不相瞒，我过去一年都没有说过这么多话了。”

巴基歪着脑袋看向史蒂夫，期待着他的下文。

史蒂夫活动了一下有些僵硬的身体，“我父亲曾经是一个套圈高手，但是他很少参加牛仔大赛——他觉得那些牛仔，都没什么出息。”提到这句的时候，史蒂夫小心翼翼地瞄了一眼巴基的表情。

巴基倒是毫不在意，“确实如此。”

史蒂夫尴尬地点点头，“额——好吧。”

巴基把史蒂夫从头到脚扫了一遍，随后突然踢了史蒂夫的小腿一脚。“耶哦——”巴基突然大叫起来，手舞足蹈，开始模仿牛仔大赛的场景。

“又来了——”史蒂夫向后靠了靠，脸上满是无奈。

“我用马刺踢得它活蹦乱跳——对看台的姑娘们招手微笑——它把我扔上天空——但它别想把我甩下……”巴基边唱边跳，牛仔帽被他抛起来，又被他接住。

史蒂夫露出了第一个真诚的开心的笑——嘴角咧到了腮帮上，洁白的牙齿藏都藏不住。

“我说，你可小心——”史蒂夫话还没说完，巴基就撞上了身后的铁架。噼里啪啦一通兵荒马乱，巴基摔在了地上，铁架也散成了一堆。

“哈哈哈哈——”两人同时发出大笑。

 

“我觉得我爸说的是对的。”史蒂夫先冷静了下来。

“哈哈哈——”巴基依旧没有停下来。

史蒂夫看着巴基在地上打滚儿，没忍住，又笑了出来。

 

“你知道吗”，这次是巴基先停了，“你笑起来特别好看。”

太阳已经完全落下去了，巴基的眼睛映着跳跃的篝火，亮晶晶的。史蒂夫第一次发现，这双认真的眼睛，美丽得像天上的星辰。

 

 

 

 

（五）

 

从那天晚上开始，史蒂夫和巴基的夜聊就变成了日常。

他们聊牛仔们的表演；聊股市行情；聊彼此受过的伤；聊他们养过的和知道的狗；聊天上的星星；聊大洋彼岸那边的人的日子；聊牧场主们的惨无人道；聊两个月前看到的新闻；聊牲口们和土狼的闹腾；聊怎么攒钱；聊罐头怎么煮更容易下咽；聊去哪里洗澡最舒服……他们从天南聊到海北，从过去聊到未来——史蒂夫和巴基无比庆幸，在这样一个鸟不拉屎的地方，他们能够拥有彼此——但是所有的这些晚上，他们都巧妙地避开了一个话题：当这个夏天结束，他们该怎么办。

 

 

夏天还在继续。

史蒂夫和巴基把羊群赶到了一块新的草地上，同时转移了营地。这次史蒂夫只顾着骡子就行了——羊群在巴基的手下服服帖帖，完全不需要史蒂夫“帮忙”。

 

搭好帐篷，巴基半躺在地上，开始玩他的口琴。

“帐篷看起来不太对劲”，史蒂夫反复打量刚搭好的帐篷。

“管他呢！反正它又跑不了！”说完，巴基继续吹响了他的口琴。

“好吧，你的口琴吹得也不怎么样。”史蒂夫正了正支撑帐篷的铁杆。

“那匹母马把我甩下来的时候，口琴摔走调了。”巴基委屈地撅了噘嘴。

“是吗？我还以为你说过没有雌性能抵挡你的魅力呢。”

巴基撇撇嘴，“凡事总有例外。”

呜呜咽咽的声音持续地从口琴里飘出来。

“我说”，史蒂夫坐在一块圆木上，“你要是再吹下去，狼群就被你招来了。”

“好吧好吧”，巴基放下口琴，笑出了声。

 

 

新营地离羊群更远了，史蒂夫花在路上的时间也越来越长。

但是他毫无怨言——他从来没有这么开心过。每次踩着夜色回山顶上，都像喝了酒一样醉醺醺的。仿佛他一伸手，清冷的月光也能被拽下来，变成柔软的白练。

曾经史蒂夫会带吃的上山，这样早上就不必回来了，省得一趟腿。但是现在，史蒂夫会早早地醒来，看着东方一点一点泛白，看着营地里的篝火在微风中摇摇晃晃。

这样的日子，便是过一辈子，也不嫌多。

 

 

有时候会下雨，史蒂夫就会一直在帐篷里待着。山上的雨不大，却总是下个不停，惹得人格外心烦。

又是雨天。

史蒂夫端坐在帐篷里，看着羊群趴在草地上。他突然想起来，自己带过来的那个牛皮纸包里，还有一小截铅笔头——既然不能下山，不如涂鸦打发时间。史蒂夫冒雨跑了出去，从马背上取来了牛皮纸包。

他没有带多余的纸，索性直接撕下了一小截牛皮纸。纸的边角有些起毛，好在还能用。

不知道该画点儿什么。

史蒂夫尝试回想一些场景——澄澈的眼睛，勾起的嘴角，碧蓝的晴空，暖烘烘的阳光，肆意的笑声，碰撞的酒瓶，跃动的火焰，轻佻的舞步——当史蒂夫从想象中抽离出来的时候，一张笑脸已经出现在纸上了。

是巴基。

是某一天清晨，巴基对着在马背上睡着了的自己哈哈大笑，微风撩起了他的额发，灰绿色的眼睛在温和的日光下漾成了一汪湖水。

史蒂夫一惊，猛地把牛皮纸丢开，像是碰到了烧红的烙铁。

这不对。

我要把它毁掉。

史蒂夫手忙脚乱地把那张牛皮纸重新抓到手里，想要撕成碎片。

但是看到画上巴基笑得灿烂的样子，史蒂夫就再也狠不下心了。他叹了一口气，仔仔细细地叠好了那张牛皮纸，藏到了皮包的夹缝里。

 

 

“我知道审判日时我会见到你——踏水无痕的耶稣啊请带我离开——”

巴基有一副高亢的好嗓子，他也时不时地会来一段。而这一首，是他最常唱的。

史蒂夫已经记住了调子，甚至在高潮的时候，还能用铁棍敲着烤架，给巴基伴奏。

“唱得很棒。”史蒂夫抿了一口威士忌，真诚地夸赞巴基。

“是吗！”巴基已经有些醉了，“我妈妈她相信圣灵降临。”

“哦？”史蒂夫还清醒着，“额……圣灵降临，具体是什么意思？额……我父母都是卫理公会派的，他们……没有这种说法。”

巴基懵懵懂懂地盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，然后认认真真地开口，“我不知道。我不知道圣灵降临是什么意思。我妈从来没对我解释过。我猜——大概是世界末日的时候，像你和我这样的家伙，出发去地狱吧。”

“别扯上我好吧？”史蒂夫放下酒瓶，看向巴基，“你可能是有罪的，可是一时半会儿还轮不到我。”

巴基用醉醺醺的眼睛直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫，随即卸力般地一笑，“是啊。”

 

篝火还在燃着，两人各自喝各自的酒，谁也没有开口。

“史蒂夫”，巴基醉的有些厉害，说话也含含糊糊地，“你知道吗，我一直觉得你像一个队长(captain)。”

史蒂夫也有些醉了，他使劲儿甩了甩头，尝试让自己清醒一些。

“就是——充满正义感……服从命令……想做对的事……为很多人考虑……总是皱着眉头……以及！”巴基的声音突然变大了，“从来不说脏话！”

“呵呵呵呵——”史蒂夫眼前的景物也开始转圈了，“如果我是队长，那你肯定就是布鲁克林小王子——吹口琴……唱歌跳舞……身边永远不缺女孩子……所以！别傻了！小士兵！（solider）”

“哈哈哈哈！”巴基爆出了一阵大笑，“敬我的队长！(To my cap!)”

史蒂夫举起酒瓶，和巴基的碰在了一起，“敬我的士兵！(To my solider!)”

 

 

 

（六）

 

酒精蚕食了他们的理智。他们横陈在地上，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

等到史蒂夫被冻醒的时候，他才发现，天已经全黑了。

“哦！”史蒂夫从地上爬起来，“我得去看羊了。”

“去他妈的！”巴基使劲儿甩了甩头，挣扎了几下也没有从地上爬起来，“看——看天，现在——现在至少已经两点了——你还去干什么！”

“不，我——”史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地站起来，“我得过去——”

“你站都站不稳！再说现在去也来不及了！”巴基拍了拍脸，总算清醒了些。

果不其然，史蒂夫“啪”地一下子摔在了地上，牛仔帽从头上掉了下来。

“别去了——”

“好——好吧——”史蒂夫四仰八叉地瘫在了地上，“你——你还有多余的毯子吗？我——我就在这儿打几个盹儿，天亮——天亮我就过去。嗝——”

巴基扶着圆木，总算站了起来。他走到帐篷里，拿出了一条毯子，“等火熄灭了非把你的屁股冻掉不可！”

“没事儿——哦这个毯子就不错。”史蒂夫把毯子囫囵铺开，缩成了一团，发出了一声舒服的喟叹。

“你最好还是来帐篷里面睡——”巴基嘟哝着开口。

“嗯——”史蒂夫模糊地应了一声，就睡着了。

“随便你！”巴基撇下史蒂夫，钻到帐篷里去了。

 

巴基躺下没多久，就被史蒂夫冻得上牙磕下牙的声音吵醒了。

“史蒂夫！”巴基烦躁地掀开被子，从帐篷里探出一个头去。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫颤抖着开口，呼出的气体凝成了白色的一团。

“别在那儿哼哼唧唧的了！赶紧进来！”巴基拉上帐篷的帘子，往帐篷里面挪了挪。

史蒂夫慢腾腾地从地上爬起来，卷起地上的毯子，哆哆嗦嗦地朝着帐篷走。

 

为了取暖，或是为了其他的什么，他们越靠越近。

史蒂夫睡不安稳。他脑子里是各种各样的事情——山上的羊群，虎视眈眈的土狼；下山之后和佩吉的婚礼；未结的工钱；暗巷里被欺凌的日子……

巴基也睡不着。他的后背可以感觉到史蒂夫炽热的体温，他的颈窝可以感觉到史蒂夫粗重的呼吸——巴基控制不住自己的旖念。

 

他们本来可以扛过这一晚——如果史蒂夫没有和巴基同时翻身——史蒂夫就不可能碰到巴基勃起的阴茎。

史蒂夫猛地坐了起来，大脑一片空白——更难以置信的是，他也有反应了。

巴基也翻身坐了起来。他伸出一只手，揽在了史蒂夫脖子上，“嗨（Hey）——”

史蒂夫扯掉了巴基的手，把他推向一边，“离我远点儿——”

巴基跌坐在地上，但是他马上爬了起来，重新探向了史蒂夫的方向——这次他用两只手捧住了史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫的理智在崩溃——他控制不住自己的呼吸，控制不住自己的心跳，控制不住自己的想法——他又一次把巴基推到了地上。

 

**扒掉裤子，草草扩张，无师自通。**

**没有亲吻，没有抚摸，只有兽欲。**

 

两个人粗重的呼吸在狭小的帐篷里显得尤为压抑。

巴基紧紧地攥住身下的毯子，头埋在地上。史蒂夫抓住巴基的腰，胸膛紧贴巴基的后背。

巴基先射了，史蒂夫紧随其后。

两个人一句话都没有说。

分开交缠的身体，躺下，坠入梦乡。

 

 

史蒂夫在黎明的晨光中醒来。头痛欲裂。

巴基还没醒。

史蒂夫提上裤子，从帐篷里钻了出去。

 

等史蒂夫收拾好一切，准备离开的时候，巴基才从帐篷里出来。

史蒂夫背对着巴基，所以没有看到巴基别扭蹒跚的走姿。

“晚饭见。”巴基紧抿着嘴唇，仰望着翻身上马的史蒂夫。

“驾！”史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，骑着马离开了。

巴基垂下头，眉毛皱成一团。他听着史蒂夫的马蹄声逐渐消失在路的尽头，目送着那个棕黄色的身影离他越来越远——不知道从何时起，这已经成了他的习惯。

 

 

史蒂夫的身心都是一团乱麻。

躲得过初一躲不过十五，在山上的日子还很长，他迟早还要和巴基见面。

他不知道该怎么办——

他无比希望自己可以忘掉昨晚，忘掉这里的一切。

他无比希望自己没有来断背山，没有遇到巴基，没有经历现在所经历的一切。

他无比希望自己还能过上原来的日子，现世安稳，中规中矩。

但是他知道，这不可能。

发生了就是发生了。上了这条路，就再也回不了头了。

 

 

马蹄不时卡在石缝里，惹得史蒂夫上下颠簸。曾经这是一段他很讨厌的路，可是现在，他却希望这条路永远走不到头。

“汪！”狗叫声打断了史蒂夫的胡思乱想。

“驾！”史蒂夫夹紧马肚子，朝着羊群奔去。

 

牧羊犬趴在一条只剩皮的羊身边，呜呜咽咽地叫。

史蒂夫的心更乱了——一个晚上不在，土狼就吃了一只羊。

一切都乱了。

 

 

正午的时候，总算出了太阳，山上也有了点暖意。

巴基脱光了衣服，蹲在溪边，捧着水洗澡。

哪怕有热水掺和着，巴基还是冷得打了一个寒颤。

 

等到洗好衣服，太阳也不见了。

真冷。

巴基裹紧了衣服，侧躺在草地上，对着看不到头的群山发呆。

 

史蒂夫今天回来得格外早。他手里握着猎枪，盘腿在巴基身边坐下。

巴基瞥了他一眼，又把视线重新对准了远方。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地看向了巴基，闷着声音开口，“那是一时冲动，我们就当没发生过……”

巴基微不可见地点了点头，眼睛盯着身下的草地，半晌才开口，“这是我们自己的事情。”

“你知道我不是同性恋。”

巴基点点头，立即接话，“我也不是。”

两人默契地看向远方，没有人再说话。

 

史蒂夫从地上起身的时候，两个人的目光对上了——

他低头，看着他绿色的眼睛，就像看着脚底下的森林；他抬头，看着他蓝色的眼睛，就像看着头顶上的天空。

 

 

 

 

 

 

（七）

 

晚饭的时候，史蒂夫和巴基维持了一贯的默契。两个人偶尔会对上目光，随即迅速地避开——就像两个人刚见面的时候。

 

吃过晚饭，巴基就从篝火旁离开了。他脱掉上衣，枕着胳膊仰面躺着。

史蒂夫独自坐在篝火前，看着忽大忽小的火苗把一片空地都映得通红。

 

更艰难了。

史蒂夫不知道该怎么办。

他渴求温暖，但是他也知道，这份温暖，意味着他要放弃现在的所有。

火焰暖人，火焰也灼人。

 

巴基躺在帐篷里，没有预想的那么心痛，也没有预想的那么不甘——好比被针扎了一下，狠皱一下眉，也就过去了。

 

咫尺之遥，各怀心事。

 

仿佛过了一分钟，又仿佛过了一个世纪。

史蒂夫猛灌了一口威士忌，迈着大步来到了帐篷前。

巴基从帐篷布的缝隙里瞥到了史蒂夫的身影，他疑惑地撑着身子坐了起来。

史蒂夫慢慢地掀开帘子的一角，蹲坐在了帐篷里。

巴基眨了眨眼睛，安抚地捏了捏史蒂夫攥着帽子的手。

史蒂夫垂下头，脸转向一边，仿佛不敢看两个人交叠的双手。

巴基的手沿着史蒂夫的小臂向上——划过大臂，划过肩头，划过脖颈，最终停在了史蒂夫的脸上。拇指轻轻地摩挲史蒂夫的脸——温柔地像是安抚做噩梦的孩子。

史蒂夫像刷子一样的长睫毛抖了抖。然后小心地用侧脸蹭了蹭巴基的手——像是向主人撒娇的金毛。

巴基另一只手也覆在了史蒂夫脸上。他微微用力，把史蒂夫的脸扳正，阻止史蒂夫躲闪自己的目光。

史蒂夫最终还是抬起了头，对上了巴基的眼睛——

他看见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他看见了詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

他看见了天空和海洋，他看见了青山和绿地。

他看见了一份胆怯和犹豫，他看见了一份勇气和坚定。

他看见了一份注定轰轰烈烈的相恋，他看见了一份定然不得善终的感情。

他看见了一颗隐藏起来的真心，他看见了一份毫不掩饰的热忱。

他看见了他的光，他看见了他的影。

 

巴基朝着史蒂夫凑过去。

史蒂夫向后躲了一下，又被巴基拉了回来。

巴基张开嘴，伸出一小截舌尖，舔了舔史蒂夫的嘴角。

史蒂夫一下子含住了巴基的上唇。

他们没有深入，也没有纠缠太久——分别之时，巴基轻轻地咬了咬史蒂夫的下唇。一缕银丝从两人唇间扯出来。

这个吻不带情欲，却足以安抚人心。

 

“对不起——”史蒂夫重新低下了头。

对不起我今早头也不回地离开，对不起我今晚开口否认我是同性恋，对不起我伤害了你这么多次，对不起我忽视了你的感情，对不起我花了这么久才认清自我，对不起我让你承受着一切……

“没关系的。”巴基捧起了史蒂夫的脸，一个轻吻落在了他的鼻尖。

“对不起——”史蒂夫的声音带了哭腔。

“没关系，没关系。”巴基的眉毛向下垂着，眼睛里的温柔却仿佛要溢出来，“没关系的。过来。”巴基拉着史蒂夫躺下——他裸着上身，史蒂夫趴在他的肩头。

几滴滚烫的液体落在了巴基肩上。他揉了揉那个金色的脑袋，又一个轻吻落在了史蒂夫的发顶。

史蒂夫咬了一下舌尖，止住了眼泪。他微微侧头，在巴基的颈窝里留下了一个吻，“对不起。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇一路向下——锁骨，心口，乳尖，肚脐——每吻一下，他都会轻声说一句，“对不起。”他贪婪地抚摸着巴基的每一寸皮肤——凸起的喉结，圆润的肩头，饱满的胸肌，柔软的小腹……

巴基扣住了史蒂夫的手，把他拉了上来。

两个人滚在了一起，史蒂夫被巴基压在了身下。

巴基追着史蒂夫的嘴唇，把他的“对不起”都堵在了喉咙里。史蒂夫的手沿着巴基的脊柱向下，滑过腰窝，伸到了牛仔裤里面。

 

唇齿交缠，一夜贪欢。

 

史蒂夫睡醒的时候，天还没亮。

巴基背对着他，枕着史蒂夫的一条胳膊，睡得正香。两个人裸着身子，长腿交叠在一起。

史蒂夫小心地挪动身体，不想吵醒巴基。

巴基似乎感觉到了热源的抽离，他迷迷糊糊地哼唧了一声，一下子攥住了史蒂夫的胳膊。

史蒂夫轻笑一声，在巴基的耳边低语，“我走啦，羊群还等着我呢。”说完，他移开巴基的手，在他的肩头上落下一个轻吻。然后蹑手蹑脚地从帐篷里出来，回山上去了。

 

 

日子过得很快又很慢。

每一天都是新的，每一天都和前一天不一样。

巴基特别爱笑。唱歌笑，跳舞笑，篝火旺了笑，篝火灭了笑，史蒂夫来了笑，史蒂夫走了笑——他的嘴角从那天开始，就仿佛再也没有弯下来过。

史蒂夫不喜欢笑，他总是皱着眉头。但是巴基喜欢逗他笑，巴基还喜欢盯着他笑。曾经他可以维持住“队长”的严肃脸，可是现在，只要巴基歪着脑袋，拿着一双碧绿的眸子勾着嘴角看他，他就忍不住想笑。

山上的花美，水美，草美，树美。日子也是美的。

 

 

“嗨！史蒂夫！你有匕首吗？这周送来的肉块硬得跟石头似的，叉子都插不动——”

“有，”史蒂夫忙着劈柴，“在我马背上的皮包里，你自己去找。”

史蒂夫的东西向来收拾得很整齐，巴基打开包，翻了几下，就找到了匕首。

但是好巧不巧，拿出匕首后，巴基多瞄了一眼皮包——恰好就看到了拿开匕首的地方，在最里面，露出了一张泛黄的纸片。

等巴基反应过来的时候，叠好的纸片已经在他手里了。

好奇心驱使巴基——翻开看！翻开看！翻开看！

但是良知告诉巴基——这是个人隐私！不能看！不能看！

巴基一时举棋不定，他试探地问了一句，“史蒂夫？”

马背上的——皮包！！！史蒂夫砍柴的胳膊一下子停住了。他突然记起来了皮包里的秘密。在巴基开口的一瞬间，史蒂夫也转过身去，“不要——”

“乱翻”二字还没说出口，史蒂夫就看到了巴基手里的东西——一张叠好的牛皮纸片。

 

史蒂夫长叹了一口气，眉头皱成了一团。

不对劲。史蒂夫不对劲。巴基的注意力在手里的纸片和史蒂夫之前来回转。

“所以，”巴基定了定神，“你为什么这么紧张？这张纸片到底是什么？”

史蒂夫慌不择路地想跑上前去把纸片夺下来，没想到巴基早有准备，先一步跑开了。

两个人你追我赶，围着史蒂夫的马转来转去。

“呦——”巴基一边躲避史蒂夫，一边挥舞着手里的纸片，“史蒂薇想要藏住什么呢？”

“仇人的名字？”巴基仔细地观察着史蒂夫的变化，不是这个。“家里的地址？”，不是这个。“还是——心仪的姑娘！”

史蒂夫愣了一下。巴基没有错过这个表情——他的心瞬间凉了半截。

趁着史蒂夫愣神的时候，巴基打开了叠好的纸——我倒要看看史蒂薇心仪的人到底是——

巴基愣了。

牛皮纸上的人——头发被风撩起，露出了饱满光洁的额头，不知为什么如此开心，笑弯了的眼睛里似乎藏着漫天的星辰——是自己。

 

史蒂夫终归还是晚了一步，他气喘吁吁地撞到了巴基身上。

巴基被撞得一个踉跄，可是他现在完全顾不上这个。他脑子里的信息已经够多了——史蒂夫默认这幅画画的是他心仪的人，而画上的人，毫无疑问是自己。

“哦——我的天哪——这是我。”巴基吐出了一口气。

史蒂夫自暴自弃地捂住了脸。

“哦！我的天哪！这是我！”巴基对着蓝天哈哈大笑，“是我！”巴基一把抱住了史蒂夫，在他的额头上猛亲了一口，“哦天哪！这真的是——哦——我——这简直是我这一年来知道的最好的消息。”

史蒂夫的脸红透了。

巴基又笑了起来，他捧着史蒂夫的脸亲了个遍，也顾不上是不是糊了史蒂夫一脸口水，“谢谢你，真的，这比我赢了牛仔大赛都高兴。”

史蒂夫的脖子都开始泛红了。

“我能留下它吗？”巴基期待地盯着史蒂夫看。

“当然，只要你不嫌弃。”史蒂夫点点头。

“哦——史蒂夫——哇哦——我不知道该怎么说了。”巴基头一次觉得词穷，于是他直接对着纸片亲了一口，“你根本不知道我有多开心。”

史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头——其实我可以画更好，只是当时……我还没有看清楚。

巴基挥舞着纸片，一路蹦跳着冲上了高处的草地。他对着群山大喊，“嗨——是我——画上的人是我——”

史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，追上了巴基的步伐。

 

 

（八）

他们的日子越来越放肆——开始的时候他们只会躲在帐篷里搞，后来在篝火旁就拉拉扯扯，再后来青天白日下也黏糊成一团了。

他们在寂静的空气里狂欢——他们仰躺在草地上鸟瞰群山，他们盘坐在小溪边纵情歌唱，他们在营地里追逐打闹，他们在羊群间自在穿行——他们从未觉得生活可以如此愉快。

 

山上只有他们两个人，他们觉得不会有人发现——殊不知，某一天清晨，安奎尔骑在马上，隐在树丛里，用他的双目望远镜盯着他们看了整整十分钟。

安奎尔一直待到两人穿好衣服，史蒂夫骑着马离开，才从树丛中出来。

“巴恩斯，”安奎尔坐在马背上，意味深长地看着巴基，“你叔叔得肺炎住医院了，医生估计他撑不过去了。你妈妈让我来告诉你，所以我就来了。”

巴基抬起眼睛望着安奎尔，耸了耸肩，面无表情，“那可真是坏消息。但是我在这儿，也帮不上什么忙。”

“你去了也没用，除非你能治肺炎。”

巴基应和地点了点头。

安奎尔往山上瞄了一眼，嘲讽地笑了笑，随即调转马头离开了。

 

傍晚的时候，天突然阴了下来。大风呼啸着闯过山谷，雷声一阵一阵地炸出来。

史蒂夫和巴基还没有收拾好帐篷，鹌鹑蛋大小的冰雹就噼里啪啦地砸了下来。两人赶紧缩到帐篷里。

“哦天哪！”巴基抠出了一块砸进衬衫里的冰雹。

史蒂夫看了一眼地上的冰雹，在雷声中喊道，“要是我今晚不回去的话，那群羊会跑丢的！”

“啊呜！”巴基又被砸中了，“这么大的冰雹，能把你从马上砸下来！听我的，别去了！”

史蒂夫仔细考虑了一下，然后扯住了帐篷的帘子，“太冷了！赶紧关上！”

冰雹很快停了，但是雷声不断，不久又开始下雨。

史蒂夫担心羊群，翻来覆去地睡不着。巴基索性也不睡了——两个人挤在一起，裹着毯子坐了一夜。

 

第二天清晨，巴基和史蒂夫一起上了山顶。

羊群向西跑到了另一片草场，和那里的羊混在了一起。那群羊属于一个不会说英语的智利人。他一直在叫唤，但是巴基和史蒂夫一句都听不懂。

“所以……我们现在该怎么办？”史蒂夫盯着漫山遍野的羊忧心地开口。

“嗯——过去把那群智利羊，和我们的羊分开吧。”巴基趴在马背上，无奈又不满地撅了噘嘴。

 

“在哪儿呢！操！”巴基拽住一只挣扎的小羊，试图找到它身上的油印，“天哪！一半的羊身上的油印已经褪了！这他妈还怎么找！”

“我们至少得试试！不管怎么样得把数目给安奎尔凑齐！”史蒂夫骑着马，把已经分出来的羊赶到一边。

“去他妈的安奎尔！”巴基愤懑地大喊。

“没错，但是我们还是需要替他干活——毕竟我们的工钱还在他的手里。”

“去他妈的！”巴基又骂了一声。

 

忙碌了五天，他们终于把羊群分开了——虽然有些羊不是他们带上去的，但至少数目是对了。

这还要感谢巴基对羊群的神奇亲和力——有些小羊在巴基身上蹭蹭，自动就站到分好羊群里去了——要不然他们还要多花好几天的工夫。

赶着羊回草场的路上，巴基又掏出了他的口琴。

“如果你再不安静一会儿——”

“放轻松！现在是白天，不会有土狼的！”

“我是说，你要是再不安静一会儿，羊都会让你吓跑的——我们可能又要在它们身上花工夫了。”

巴基闷声笑了笑，挑衅般地对着史蒂夫吹响了口琴。

史蒂夫又露出了那种一贯的笑容——我还能拿你怎么办呢？

 

 

八月中旬，山上的第一场雪早早地降临了。雪积了一尺多厚，只不过很快就化了。

没过几天，史蒂夫在清晨的时候下山，发现巴基在拆帐篷。

“你在干嘛？”

“安奎尔又来了，”巴基把帐篷随便折了折，“说我叔叔最后挺过来了。”说到这儿，巴基回头瞄了史蒂夫一眼，“还说把羊赶下山。”

“下山？为什么？这才是八月中旬！”

“他说有场暴风雪，从太平洋上过来，比这场还猛——”巴基弯着腰，喘息有些粗重。

“那雪都下了没有一个小时吧！”史蒂夫的眉头皱成了一团，“哦——安奎尔肯定要扣我们一个月的工钱了——没这个道理！”

“呼——”巴基喘了一口气，“那——如果你很缺钱的话，我可以借给你一点。到山下我就给你。”

“我不需要你的钱！”史蒂夫的声音陡然拔高了。随即，他卸力般地垂下肩膀，“这不是钱的问题……你不明白……”

巴基一头雾水，只好嘀咕了一句，“随便你。”

史蒂夫踢开脚下的一个雪块，坐在了砍柴用的圆木上，锁着眉头不知道在想些什么。

 

巴基收拾好了一切，转头却发现史蒂夫不见了。他疑惑地拧了拧眉，环顾四周，最终看到了抱膝坐在远处草地上的史蒂夫。

巴基叹了一口气，顺手抓住了套马用的绳子。走向史蒂夫的时候，挥舞着绳子，一把套住了他，“该上路了，牛仔。”

史蒂夫从绳圈里钻出来，闷声沿着坡地向下走。

巴基挥舞着绳子，这次套住了史蒂夫的双腿。他一个用力，史蒂夫就倒在了地上。

史蒂夫拽着绳子把巴基扯了过来。巴基哈哈大笑，半推半就地滚到了史蒂夫身上。

他们在的地方刚好是下坡，这一折腾，两个人就顺着斜坡滚了下去。

开始的时候是玩闹，可是后来就变了质——史蒂夫不知怎么的，总是抗拒巴基的触碰，而巴基也很委屈，他只是想安慰一下史蒂夫，根本不知道为什么会这样。一来二去，两人变成了扭打。更确切的讲，是拉锯战——巴基一直想把史蒂夫拉到怀里，但史蒂夫一直在挣扎。

争执中，巴基的胳膊肘撞到了史蒂夫的鼻梁——鲜血一下子涌了出来。

“史蒂夫……”巴基立马收手，担忧地注视着史蒂夫，“你还好吗？让我看看……”

史蒂夫的鼻血糊了一脸——有的蹭到了他自己的袖口上，有的蹭到了巴基的袖口上。

“你还好吗？”巴基小心地捧着史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫猛地推开了巴基，头也不回地离开了。

巴基被推到了地上，额角碰到了石子，擦出了一道口子。“啊嘶——”，他揉着脑袋吸了一口气，挣扎着从地上爬起来，看着史蒂夫的背影出了神。

 

 

 

（九）

 

他们最终还是换掉了带血的衣服，赶着羊群下了山。

 

“这里有些羊，不是你们带上去的，所以数数也没多大用处。”趁着工人数数的空档，安奎尔在两人背后幽幽开口。

巴基和史蒂夫都被吓了一跳。史蒂夫垂下了头，盯着羊群发呆；巴基尴尬地勾了勾唇角。

“你俩的活儿和屎一样，”安奎尔拍死了叮在脖子上的蚊子，“以后也好不了。”

巴基的嘴抿成了一条线，摩挲着手指，不知道在想什么。

 

回到小木屋，安奎尔付了他们工钱，那一个月的工资也没有少给。

 

巴基的车停了太久，怎么也发动不起来了。他跳下车，一脚踹在了车轮上，连带着车身都颤了好几下。“妈的！”

史蒂夫默默地走过去，掀起车前盖，捣鼓了一会儿。

“别管了！不会有用的！操！这操蛋的日子！”巴基踢开了脚下的一块小石子。

“踩脚油门试试。”史蒂夫半个身子还趴在车上，闷着声音开口。

巴基半信半疑地爬到车上，一脚把油门踩到了底。

一阵沉闷的发动机轰鸣声响了起来。

巴基一下子笑了出来。但是瞬间，笑容就消失了。“希望这是一个好兆头吧。”

 

“真不敢相信，我居然把衬衫丢在山上了。”史蒂夫倚在巴基的车上，仔细地翻了翻手里的袋子，但是衬衫的影子都没看见。

巴基从车上下来，避开了史蒂夫的目光，“嗯哼。”

“不管了。”史蒂夫把袋子丢到了地上，看向了巴基。

沉默在两个人之间蔓延开来。

“你明年夏天还会干这个吗？”巴基轻声开口。

“可能不会了。”史蒂夫的眉头蹙到了一起，“佩吉和我……十一月就要结婚了。所以……我大概会找个农场找份工作。”史蒂夫的声音越来越小。

巴基垂下眼睛，了然地点了点头。

“你呢？”

巴基耸耸肩，“估计冬天会去我爸那儿，给他搭把手。但是……我可能会回到这儿。”

史蒂夫盯着脚尖，“那，我们就回头见了？”

“好。”巴基咬了咬下颌，眉头狠狠地皱在了一起。

史蒂夫深深地看了巴基一眼——棕色的短发，微垂的浓眉，碧绿的眼，挺翘的鼻，嫣红的薄唇，淡青的胡茬，修长的四肢，还有额头上的擦伤——像是要把他的样子刻在记忆深处。

巴基也深深地看了史蒂夫一眼——金色的软趴趴的发，颤动的长睫毛，比天还要蓝的眼，堆了点肉的下巴，结实有力的肩背——他的样子已经印在他心尖儿上了。

 

史蒂夫一把抓起丢在车盖上的袋子，迈着大步离开了。

巴基爬上车，一拳砸在了方向盘上，碧绿的眸子里蒙上了一层水雾。片刻之后，巴基狠咬了一下舌尖，血腥味把他还没掉下来的眼泪强行憋了回去。

点火，挂挡，一脚把油门踩到底。

黑色的皮卡车支离破碎地冲了出去——仿佛再多跑一码，整个车身就会碎成一片一片的。

 

史蒂夫走得很慢——巴基通过后视镜看到的——阳光打在他身上，拉出了又长又细的影子。

史蒂夫向东，朝着日出的方向；巴基向西，奔向日落的方向。

两人各自上路，渐行渐远——没有人回头，也不必回头。

 

分开之后，每迈出一步，史蒂夫都觉得无比艰难。

就像回到了很多年前，胃病和哮喘一起犯的日子——腹部抽痛，呼吸困难，仿佛下一秒就会倒在地上一睡不醒。

史蒂夫停了下来。

在漫天黄沙里，他跪在地上，哭到干呕——拳头狠狠地砸在柏油路上，留下了一个又一个凹陷的小坑。

 

 

（十）

“请宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们也会宽恕他人。请指引我们远离诱惑不堕邪恶。主即是天国、权利和荣誉。永归我主，阿门。”

“凭主赋予我的权利，我现在宣布你们结为夫妇。”神父对着史蒂夫和佩吉露出了微笑。“你可以亲吻新娘了。”神父对着史蒂夫点点头，“当然如果你不想的话我可以上。”

在座的宾客爆出了一声轻笑，佩吉也被逗笑了。史蒂夫强行勾了勾唇角，总算不是板着脸的样子了。

 

史蒂夫和佩吉的生活很美好。虽然两人不富裕，但是日子过得很舒心。

史蒂夫会带着佩吉滑雪。佩吉不像很多女孩子，她一点也不怕。她会和史蒂夫一起兴奋地叫嚷，会报复性地把雪球塞到史蒂夫的颈窝里，甚至会假装示弱，然后趁史蒂夫不注意，一个猛力把他拽到雪地里。

他们两个人会一起看电影——佩吉窝在史蒂夫怀里，一边吃零食一边大笑。

佩吉热爱工作，她从来不认为男女有别——譬如女人就应该待在家里相夫教子，男人就应该在外打拼。怀孕的时候，她依旧风雨兼程地去上班，比许多男人还敬业。

 

第二年夏天，巴基开着那辆破旧黑色的皮卡，来到了安奎尔的小屋前。

“进来！”抬头瞄见是巴基，安奎尔嘲讽了一句，“瞧瞧是什么风，把你都吹来了。”

巴基尴尬地勾了勾唇角，“嗨——我想问问……您今年夏天还需要人帮忙吗？”

“你这是在浪费时间。”安奎尔叼着一根牙签，含糊不清地开口。

“额——您不需要人了吗？断背山……那边？”

安奎尔吐掉嘴里的牙签，斜着眼睛看向巴基，“我这儿没活儿给你干。”安奎尔特意强调了“你”这个词。

巴基皱了皱眉头，愣了一下。随即他识趣地走向了门口。但是在开门的前一秒，巴基突然问道，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”

“他没来。”安奎尔打断了巴基的话。这次瞄向巴基的眼光里混杂的情绪就多了——鄙夷、不屑、讽刺、怜悯……“你们两个在山上，真是找到了好法子消磨时间啊。巴恩斯，”安奎尔顿了一下，“我雇你们可不是为了用狗看羊，留你们在一旁风流快活的。”

巴基终于注意到了安奎尔身后的望远镜，他瞬间懂了这段话的意思——安奎尔早就知道了。他们的一切，安奎尔都知道。一股寒意顺着脚趾冲到了发顶——他和史蒂夫的关系，根本就不是秘密。

“现在，马上滚出这个屋！以后也别进来了！”安奎尔吐了一口痰，用脚捻了好几下。

巴基逃一样地离开了。

 

 

十月份的时候，史蒂夫和佩吉的孩子出生了。

是个女孩，长得很像佩吉——栗色的头发，深色的眼睛——所以史蒂夫和佩吉叫她“小佩吉”。但是不哭不闹的样子，却很像史蒂夫。

佩吉开心地不得了，把女儿捧在手心里疼。史蒂夫也多了些笑意。

 

小佩吉一天天长大，日子也一天天过去。

 

“史蒂夫，”一天夜里，佩吉从背后拥住史蒂夫，在他耳边轻声开口，“我们能搬去镇里吗？这里全是冷清的牧场，没有人陪着小佩吉一起玩。”

“城里的房租太贵了。如果搬去城里，我们就需要更努力地干活儿了。我不想让你太累。”

佩吉在史蒂夫的后颈上留下了一个吻，“我已经打听过了，瑞弗顿那里有间便宜房子，在洗衣店楼上，我肯定能把它收拾得温馨舒适。再说，我记得你画画可棒了。城里的孩子多，你给他们画点儿画，也可以补贴家用。”又一个轻吻落在了史蒂夫的耳垂上，“我们可以安定下来的。这不也是你想要的吗？真正的家，还有其他的孩子和女儿一起玩。你肯定不希望小佩吉像你一样孤独吧？你小的时候还有我，可是小佩吉谁都没有啊。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地应了一声。

佩吉的吻已经挪到了史蒂夫的嘴角。她撬开史蒂夫紧抿的嘴唇，舌头伸到了他的嘴里。

史蒂夫轻轻推开佩吉，关掉床头灯，把她压到了身下。

胸背相贴，两个人都看不到对方的表情。

佩吉并不喜欢这种性爱方式——她更希望看着史蒂夫的眼睛，看着他天蓝色的眼睛逐渐被情欲填满。但是史蒂夫一直都喜欢这么干，佩吉很疑惑，怎么都想不明白。

史蒂夫从来都不会主动提出做（哎呀）爱，他甚至做不到坦荡地对上佩吉的眼睛。他不是一个会撒谎的人，所以他根本掩饰不了情绪。每一次，他脑海里都会浮现出一张脸——碧绿的眼睛，勾起的唇角——这根本不是佩吉。

 

巴基还是每年都参加牛仔大赛。

有的时候运气好，能在牛背上撑八秒，可以赚到一大笔钱；有的时候运气背，四秒就被甩下来，一分钱都拿不到。

但是每次，巴基都可以收到看台上姑娘们的尖叫。

 

小佩吉越长越大，成功迈过了哭闹的年纪。

新年夜里，史蒂夫和佩吉坐在草地上，中间夹着女儿，看着天上炸开绚烂的烟花。

人群在欢呼，在尖叫，年轻的情侣们在拥吻，年老的夫妻依偎在一起。数不清的人从地上站了起来，对着天空鼓掌，吹口哨，说荤段子……佩吉逗弄着女儿笑得开怀，无瑕顾忌身边的人。

史蒂夫沉默地盘坐在喧闹的人群中央，像一座孤岛。

 

“下面出场的是位熟人！来自怀俄明州闪电平原的——詹姆斯·巴恩斯！他今天看起来有点昏昏欲睡啊！让我们希望他别真的睡着了！”主持人拖着长腔介绍巴基，引来了看台上一阵欢呼。

巴基骑在牛背上，冲到了场地里。

“看啊！这个帅小伙儿！他今天发挥地很不错啊！加油啊！转啊！转啊！转啊！”主持人尖着嗓子叫唤，“哦天哪真的很不错！让我们来看看裁判怎么说！不过要我说这绝对是冠军了！”

巴基小心地避开了发狂的公牛，跑到了场外。在跑出去的一瞬间，他瞥到了看台上的一个身影——艳红色的牛仔帽，浅色的眼睛，齐肩的金发服帖地垂下来，染了红色的指甲交叠在一起。巴基愣了一下。

场外的小丑踹了巴基一脚，一个用力把他拽了出来，“还不出来！找死吗！”

巴基不好意思地笑了笑，重新把目光定在了看台上。

她也在看巴基。

两个人对视了十几秒。

毫无征兆的，她笑了，然后挤开人群，消失在了拐角处。

“回神了！”巴基又被踹了，疼得他一个呲牙。“别做白日梦了！那个妞不可能是你的！”

巴基换上了一贯的玩世不恭的笑脸，“你认识她？”

“哼！”涂着油彩的脸让小丑的表情显得更加狰狞，“谁他妈不认识啊！珍妮·纽桑，她老爸是买农具的，我是说，那种大型农机，值十万美金的拖拉机之类的。”小丑撇了撇嘴，“所以！别想了！牛仔！”

巴基舔了舔下唇，脸上的笑意更深了，“那——我们拭目以待？”

小丑摇摇头，喷出了一声嘲弄的鼻息。

 

 

 

 

（十一）

 

果不其然，巴基是冠军。

人们涌到了小酒馆里。

歌声，谈话声，玻璃杯碰到一起的清脆声，大笑声，口哨声，跳舞的人们踩出的踢踏声，混成了一团。

巴基捧着一小杯威士忌，坐在了吧台上。

珍妮走进酒馆的时候，就看到了那个熟悉的表情——明明是一双温和纯情的眼睛，可配上上翘的唇角，怎么看都觉得勾人。珍妮的脸有些发红。她拍了拍脸，让自己冷静下来，然后坐到了巴基身边。

“嗨！”珍妮先开口，“珍妮·纽桑。”

“嗨！詹姆斯··巴恩斯。”

“你在等人吗？”

巴基盯着珍妮微笑，一个字都没有说。

“好吧，牛仔。”珍妮被盯地有些不好意思，“跳舞吗？”

巴基从高脚凳上跳下来，半弯腰伸出了右手，“我的荣幸。”

珍妮欢欣地攥住了巴基的手，把他拽到了舞池里。巴基无奈地摆摆头，“你可真是急不可耐。”珍妮眨了眨眼睛，“先到先得！万一你被人抢走了怎么办？”

巴基对着她浅色的眸子嬉笑着开口，“我是不是忘了告诉你，我只钟情金发碧眼。”

珍妮笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“你可真是……唉，谁能抵挡住你的魅力呢？”

巴基轻声笑了，“嗯哼——让我想想——哦！曾经有一匹母马把我甩下来了！”

珍妮笑得前仰后合，随即，她环住了巴基的脖子，嘴唇轻轻地蹭着巴基的耳垂，“我可不会像那匹母马一样不知好歹。你要是骑在我身上，我高兴都来不及。”

巴基的身子僵了一下。

珍妮心下一惊，“你——你不会觉得我太快了吧？或许我们可以刹刹车？我是说，或许我们可以从约会开始……”

“不不不，只是……一般都是我主动，你的热情让我有点……不知所措。不过……”巴基贴近了珍妮的耳朵，“我喜欢你的直率。”

珍妮惊喜地睁大了眼睛，当即就拽着巴基离开了舞池。

“哇哦！你可真是……够急的。”

“都是我爸害的。”珍妮一边吮着巴基的嘴唇，一边含糊地开口，“我爸让我午夜之前开车回去。”

巴基的嘴唇辗转到了珍妮的锁骨，“那我们可要赶快了。”说完，巴基一个用力，把珍妮压到了身下。

珍妮迸发出一声惊呼，随即便沉沦在情欲里了。

 

不久之后，珍妮和巴基的儿子就出生了。

珍妮的父亲给他取名为波比，沿用了珍妮祖父的名字。

 

日子过得很快——转眼间，断背山放牧已经是四年前的事情了。

 

史蒂夫忙完一天的工作，停下车，就听到了楼上小佩吉的呼喊。“爸爸——”史蒂夫蹲下身子，把朝着自己奔过来的小佩吉抱了起来，“嘿我的宝贝儿，今天有没有惹妈妈生气？”

佩吉从厨房里走了出来，脖子上还挂着围裙，“嘿！”

史蒂夫放下小佩吉，在佩吉的脸上留下了一个吻，“这几天农场比较忙，辛苦你了。”

“没关系，小佩吉这几天很乖。”

史蒂夫笑了，揉了揉小佩吉的头。

“对了，史蒂夫，你认识一个叫詹姆斯的人吗？”

史蒂夫的表情僵了一秒，“可能吧。这是个很常见的名字，怎么了？”

佩吉的下巴对着客厅桌子的方向抬了抬，“有张你的明信片，是不确定地址邮寄过来的。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，走过去拿起了明信片。

“伙计，这封信早就写了，希望你能收到。听说你在瑞弗顿，我24号要去那儿，如果有空的话，我们可以喝一杯。”

落款是詹姆斯，明信片的背面是断背山的景色。

这个“詹姆斯”是谁，就不言而喻了。

“这个人是和你一起放牧的吗？”佩吉把晚饭盛了出来。

“不算吧。詹姆斯基本上是做牛仔表演的。我们曾经一起钓过鱼。”

“那你们的关系可真的是很不错，这么多年了他居然还记得你。”这本是一句无心的调侃，可听在史蒂夫的耳朵里，却是相当惊悚——他脚下一个踉跄，差点撞到门框。所幸佩吉背对着他，没有注意到他的异常。史蒂夫也微微松了一口气。

 

第二天清晨，史蒂夫去了邮局，在回信的明信片上写了“一言为定”，还附上了他在瑞弗顿的地址。

 

 

 

（十二）

 

因为不确定巴基几点到，史蒂夫干脆请了一天的假。

今天很热，只是坐在窗边张望，史蒂夫都觉得闷。

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫含糊地应了一声。

“你需不需要吃点东西什么的，你已经在窗边坐了三个小时了。”

“额——我不饿。”史蒂夫看了佩吉一眼，又把脖子扭向了窗外。

“嘿！怎么，你又要发扬你那种‘我可以这么做一整天（I can do this all day）’的倔脾气了吗？听我的，你的朋友不会迷路，不需要你一直盯着，以及，你需要吃东西了。”

“爸爸——”小佩吉坐在饭桌上，对着史蒂夫大喊，“吃饭——”

“好吧好吧。”史蒂夫恋恋不舍地把屁股从窗边挪到了餐厅里。

 

“你们有什么打算吗？带詹姆斯去餐厅吃饭？”

“不用。詹姆斯不是一个讲究的人。”史蒂夫的脑海里浮现出了他们在山上一起煮豆子的日子，“估计我们就是去酒吧里喝到烂醉如泥。”

“男孩子们，我懂了。（Boys，I know.）”佩吉扬起了一个微笑。

 

史蒂夫一直等到了傍晚。

他在窗边坐了整整一天。差点睡着的时候，终于听到了一阵发动机的轰鸣声。他一下子清醒了，探出头去看向楼下。

巴基换了一辆车——不再是那个破破烂烂的黑色皮卡了。他从车上跳下来，理了理起皱的衬衣。

史蒂夫笑逐颜开，直接冲到了楼梯口，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

巴基笑弯了眼睛，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他们大笑着奔向彼此——一个上台阶，一个下台阶，都是三步并作两步。他们撞在了一起，抱住了彼此，就再也分不开了。

“废物！（Punk！）”

“蠢蛋！（Jerk！）”

他们低声咒骂着彼此，却把对方抱得更紧——肩膀，胸膛，大腿，脚尖——每一寸都严丝合缝，每一寸都像是为对方而生。

许久之后，他们才舍得放松一点。

他们捧着对方的脸，看见了对方眼里自己的倒影——然后，自然而然的，他们的嘴唇就贴到了一起。

没有谁主动，他们势均力敌。他们用力地吮吸着对方的嘴唇，仿佛要吸出血来；他们的帽子掉到了地上，却没有人在意；他们的牙齿撞到了一起，可能磕出了血，也可能没有；他们的舌头在对方嘴里翻搅，舔过上颌，舔过每一颗牙齿，甚至想要探到对方喉咙里；他们的胡茬蹭着对方的脸，带起了一阵酥麻的痒意；他们的唾液顺着嘴角滴下来，在衬衣上洇出了一块水渍；他们吻到充血，吻到窒息，却没有任何一个人想停下来。

最后的最后，史蒂夫轻轻地啄了啄巴基的嘴唇，然后放开了他。

两个人都气喘吁吁，却意犹未尽。

 

史蒂夫平静了一下，擦干净了嘴上的水痕，拉着巴基进了屋。

“佩吉，这是巴基。巴基，这是我的妻子佩吉。”

“巴基？”佩吉拧了拧眉。

“额，对，詹姆斯姓巴恩斯，他喜欢别人用这个昵称称呼他。”

佩吉点点头，她只是很疑惑，对这个“巴基”，她有着一股来路不明的敌意。这太奇怪了。这是客人，这是客人，这是客人。佩吉反复暗示自己，才维持住了面上的平静。

“你好！史蒂夫从来没有告诉过我——他有一个这么漂亮的青梅竹马的妻子。”巴基对着佩吉笑了笑。他没由来的觉得这个女人会发现什么。这不科学，但是这种感觉异常强烈。

他笑得很勉强——这不对劲。但是佩吉还是做足了表面工夫，她也笑了，“你好！史蒂夫也从来没有告诉过我——他有一个这么英俊的感情深厚的伙伴。”

一阵哭声打破了这两个人的尴尬局面。

巴基有些惊讶，“你有孩子了？”

“额，对，一个女儿，小佩吉，特别可爱，是我的甜心。”

“嗯哼。”巴基点点头，“我有一个儿子。”

“嗯，那很不错。”史蒂夫垂着眼睛点了点头。

“他八个月大了，总是笑。”巴基瞄了一眼佩吉，“我娶了德州最漂亮的妞，金发碧眼，她叫珍妮。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫感觉到了颤动——不止他紧张，巴基也紧张，“额——我和巴基要出去喝一杯，”史蒂夫转向了佩吉的方向，“我们今晚可能不回来了——额，你懂，男孩子们，整夜喝酒聊天什么的。”

“嗯哼。”佩吉点点头。

“很高兴认识你，夫人。”巴基对着佩吉扯出了一个微笑，声音里的颤抖藏都藏不住。

史蒂夫扣上了帽子，随手抓了一件外套，对着佩吉点了点头，就紧跟着巴基出门去了。

 

 

（十三）

 

巴基开着车，史蒂夫坐在副驾驶上。他们没有说话，也没有接触，他们绷紧在座椅上，像拉到极限的弓弦。他们就像在大太阳下曝晒了三天的干草——一丁点火星都能把他们引燃。

他们来到了最近的汽车旅馆，匆匆忙忙地开了一间房。

从前台离开之后，他们也顾不上有没有人注意了——他们急切地吻到了一起。

他们跌跌撞撞，拉拉扯扯。

巴基撞开房门，把史蒂夫扯到了屋里。史蒂夫一个翻身把巴基压到了门板上，顺手锁上了门。

他们仿佛回到了十九岁。不，他们十九岁的时候都没有这么急切。

巴基喘着粗气和史蒂夫的衬衫扣子作斗争；史蒂夫把巴基的衬衫后摆从牛仔裤里拽出来，一只手堆着衬衫向上走，另一只手沿着腰窝向下，滑到了巴基的臀缝里。

巴基一个用力，差点扯断史蒂夫的腰带；史蒂夫松了松巴基的腰带扣，双手用力一推，巴基的裤子就掉到了腿弯。

他们推搡着走向床边，一起摔进床垫。

巴基骑到了史蒂夫身上，他抬起胳膊，把衬衫从头上扯了下来。与此同时，史蒂夫也扒光了自己。他们坦诚相见。

他们不顾一切地吮吸，亲吻，啃咬，抚摸——仿佛明天就是世界末日，而今晚是属于他们的最后的狂欢。

他们不知道干了多久。

巴基的嗓子干渴地像要冒火，史蒂夫的头发全部被汗水湿成一缕一缕的，紧紧地贴在头皮上；新的旧的精斑、泛黄的长霉的污渍，遍布在已经湿透了的皱成一团的床单上。

若不是真的精疲力竭，两个人绝对停不下来。

史蒂夫趴在巴基背上，大口大口地喘息，阴茎还半勃起着。巴基把头侧向一边，鼻子里充斥着床单的酸味，可是他已经没有力气挪动自己了。

 

“四年了啊——”巴基笑着开口，胸腔的震动通过后背传到了史蒂夫身上。

“对啊——四年了——”史蒂夫撑起身子，倒在了巴基的身侧，然后把巴基揽到了怀里，“我都没想过还能收到你的信。”

“嗯——”巴基往史蒂夫怀里钻了钻。

“我还以为——我把你推倒在地上之后你就再也不会理我了。”

巴基把脑袋埋到史蒂夫的颈窝里，低声笑了笑，“第二年夏天的时候我还开车去过断背山。我问安奎尔还有没有工作可以做。他直截了当地告诉我，你没有来，所以我就走了。然后我就去了德州，参加牛仔大赛。在那里认识了珍妮。珍妮的父亲是做农机生意的，大型农机，特别富裕。当然他特别讨厌我参加比赛。”巴基又笑出了声，“天哪，我发誓，我从来都没有想过我们还能像现在这样。”他在史蒂夫的侧颈上落下一个轻吻，“我真的是一路飞奔过来的，生怕耽误了一会儿……你呢？”

史蒂夫紧了紧揽住巴基的胳膊，许久都没有说话。

“我们在断背山上过得很好，不是吗？”巴基用头发蹭了蹭史蒂夫的胸膛，“我们现在怎么办？”

“恐怕我们什么都做不了。”史蒂夫在巴基的发顶上落下了一个吻，“我们只能一切照旧。”

巴基闭上眼睛，往史蒂夫怀里拱了拱，“你说了算，但是……我每天都想见到你。”

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，把巴基抱得更紧了，“我也想见你。”

 

 

 

（十四）

 

第二天一早，史蒂夫回了家。巴基坐在车上，没有跟着史蒂夫上楼。

“嘿！”史蒂夫匆忙地和佩吉打了个照面，“我和巴基要去山上待几天——去钓鱼。”

佩吉倚在门框上，看着史蒂夫手忙脚乱地收拾行李，“不让你朋友进屋坐坐吗？喝杯咖啡什么的。”

“额——他是德州人。”史蒂夫迈着大步走进了厕所，抓起了牙刷和肥皂。

“德州人不喝咖啡？”

史蒂夫没有理会佩吉的询问，拎着手提包朝着门口走。

“你确信工头不会因为翘班而开除你？”佩吉追着史蒂夫的脚步。

“那工头欠我人情，就几天而已，不会有问题的。”

佩吉死死地盯着史蒂夫。

“爸爸——记得带大鱼回来！”小佩吉从房间里跑了出来。

史蒂夫抱起了小佩吉，在她的额头上亲了一口，然后把她交给了佩吉，“周日见。”

佩吉抱着小佩吉，目送史蒂夫离开，胸膛剧烈起伏，像是刚经历了一场大战。

巴基看着史蒂夫急匆匆地从台阶上下来，露出了一个笑容，“我要饿死了——要不要吃点东西？”

史蒂夫把包裹放到车斗里，对着巴基笑了笑，“正有此意。”

 

他们两个一路开到了断背山。

这是一处矮崖——是他们四年前在山上的时候发现的。

“看谁先！”两个人脱得一丝不挂，奔跑着跳下了悬崖。

史蒂夫先落到了水里，巴基紧随其后。他们从水里浮上来，大笑着游向对方——然后吻到了一起。盛夏时分的湖水是清凉的，熨帖温柔地包裹着两个人的身躯。湖水的微腥味，在两个人的唇齿间蔓延开来。

他们游到了岸上，又一次滚成了一团。

 

晚些时候，他们升起篝火。

史蒂夫仰躺在地上，抬头望着天空；巴基坐在他身边，看着火光把史蒂夫的脸映得通红。

“天上有什么好看的？”巴基笑着打趣。

“我只是——在感谢上苍。”史蒂夫转过头，对上了巴基的眼睛。

“感激什么？”

“感激你——总算忘了带你的口琴过来。”史蒂夫的眼睛里盈满了笑意。

巴基情不自禁地笑了出来，他泄愤般地揉乱了史蒂夫的金发。

“我喜欢平静和安宁。”史蒂夫抓住了巴基作乱的手，放到嘴边亲了一下。

“其实我们可以一直这么下去的。就你和我，直到永远。”

“是吗？你是怎么想的？”

“你和我找个小农庄什么的——做些牛犊的生意。我是说……珍妮的老爹肯定巴不得我早点滚蛋，反正或多或少他已经把话讲明了。”

“我告诉过你的，那样是行不通的。”史蒂夫坐直了身子，“你在德州有妻儿……我在弗瑞顿也有妻子……”

“就是因为这个吗？你和佩吉？”巴基的声音里带了讽刺。

“你知道的，这不是佩吉的错！”史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。

巴基垂下了眼睛。

史蒂夫叹了口气，抓过巴基的手，和他的扣在了一起，“最起码……我们还能偶尔见见面。如果我们的事情在错误的时间和地点被别人发现……我们就死定了。”

巴基抿了抿嘴。

“在我家乡曾经有两个男人——厄尔和里奇，一起经营农场。他们是镇上的笑料，即使他们都是挺狠的角色。总之……后来他们在一处灌渠里，发现了厄尔的尸体。身上挂着轮胎圈，被插上马刺……有人拽着他的老二直到硬生生扯下来……”史蒂夫的声音愈发沉重。

“你去看了？”巴基轻轻捏了捏史蒂夫的手指。

“嗯——我那时九岁，被一个五大三粗的孩子掐着脖子拎过去的。当时有一群孩子和大人在起哄……掐着我脖子的那个人说，‘看到了吗，小鸡仔？你天生就一副被人操的样儿，以后也就是这样的下场！‘当时我就想，在场的所有人，肯定都参与了。可能是起哄的，也可能是动手的，但是绝对没有人站出来。”

巴基扣紧了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的手指。

“两个男人一起生活？门都没有。现在我们可以偶尔见见面……找个偏僻没人的地方……”

“偶尔？”巴基甩开史蒂夫的手，“每他妈隔四年？”

“巴基，”史蒂夫垂下了头，“既然无力去改变，那么就只能去忍受。”

“忍多久？”巴基的声音泛着苦味。

“能忍则忍。”史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏巴基的后颈，“这关乎生死，不能感情用事。”

巴基的嘴角鼓出了一个小包，狠狠皱了皱眉头。

史蒂夫把巴基揽到了怀里，带着胡茬的下巴温柔地蹭着他的发顶。

 

 

（十五）

 

山上的日子总是很快。

 

“我们该下山了。”史蒂夫盘腿坐在河边，看着太阳慢吞吞地向西移动。

“是啊。”巴基躺在史蒂夫的右手边，抬起腿调皮地踹了踹史蒂夫的屁股，“你怎么还不走。”

史蒂夫拍拍屁股上的土，居高临下地俯视着巴基，“再不起来天都黑了。”

巴基不情不愿地撅了噘嘴，从地上慢悠悠地爬了起来。

两个人默契地走得很慢——仿佛他们已经年迈，明明走不动了，却依旧固执地要互相搀扶着看夕阳。

 

“那就……以后见？”史蒂夫拉开车门，一脚跨了上去。

巴基点点头，“好。”

史蒂夫爬到了驾驶座上，

巴基抬起头，对着史蒂夫露出了一个微笑，“一路平安。”

史蒂夫的喉结滚动了一下。接着，他一把拽住巴基的衣领，同时俯下身子——两个人的嘴唇撞到了一起。史蒂夫蛮横地撬开巴基的唇缝，扫荡般地舔过巴基的牙齿，用力地吮吸巴基的嘴唇——直到巴基喘不过气来。随即，就像刚刚的一幕只是巴基的幻想，史蒂夫猛地推开巴基，一脚把油门踩到了底——破旧的皮卡车轰鸣着卷起一阵尘土，消失在小路尽头。

 

“嘿！佩吉！我回来了！”史蒂夫踢掉靴子，对着屋内大喊。

佩吉披着毛衣外套，倚在餐厅门框上，“你们玩得很开心，对吗？”

“嗯，你知道的，巴基是个很有趣的人。额——还有吃的吗？我还没来得及吃晚饭。”

“我以为你们会坐在河边，边钓边吃什么的。”

“嗯，没错，但是开了这么长时间的车……我有点饿。”

佩吉理了理头发，绷着声音开口，“你说你周末会回来。所以我从早饭就开始等你——早饭变成了午饭，午饭变成了晚饭——结果晚饭都吃完了，你还没有回来。”

史蒂夫没有辩驳，也没有解释。

佩吉平复了一下呼吸，清了清嗓子，“晚饭还剩下了点儿，想吃的话自己热。”

史蒂夫绕过佩吉，走进了厨房。

 

 

“听听这声响，先生们！你们的卡迪拉克可没这动静哦！”巴基挂在收割机上，半个身子都悬空着，“耳听为虚眼见为实！先生们！这值得一试！”

屋里面，珍妮在忙着写写画画，完全忽视了他父亲闷在嗓子里的嘲讽，“不过是个小打小闹的竞技牛仔。”

 

 

史蒂夫有很多画册——佩吉知道，而且她会帮他堆放好。当然，出于隐私，她从来都没有翻看过。

 

 

巴基和史蒂夫依旧会互寄明信片，约着见面的那种。

开始的时候只有十一月份，后来八月份也见了，再后来四月份也见面了。

 

日子很平稳地过，史蒂夫和巴基小心翼翼地维持着他们的小秘密。

 

 

“马上就要吃晚饭了！你要去哪儿！”

“去上班！”佩吉对着史蒂夫大吼。

“我以为你今天休假的。”

“你记错了！”

“小佩吉还需要人照看！”

“那你去看啊！”佩吉夺门而出。

“佩吉！佩吉！”史蒂夫追赶着佩吉的步伐。

“菜还在炉子上！”

“你不来我们怎么吃饭！”

“我答应了要加班的！”佩吉几乎在尖叫。

“不能和他们再讲一下吗！佩吉！佩吉！”

史蒂夫站在拐角处，看着佩吉迈着大步气冲冲地走向杂货店——他意识到，佩吉不会回来了——史蒂夫一直都知道，他和佩吉之间，有什么东西在腐烂。或许是从前几天开始的，或许是从他下山之后开始的，或许是从巴基出现的一刻开始的，又或许是从某个他还未意识到的时刻就开始了。他无力挽回，也不知该怎么挽回。

 

 

十一月到了。

“珍妮！你见过我的蓝色大衣吗？”

珍妮忙着处理账务，“额——上回见你穿，还是那次暴风雪的时候。”

“怪了……明明就是在这儿的……”巴基拉开衣橱，胡乱翻找着。

“我说……这些年你常去怀俄明州，为什么你的伙伴不来德州钓鱼？”

“因为德州没有山，”巴基关上一扇橱门，拉开了另一扇，“而且我觉得他的小破车也开不到这里来。”

“新型号这周就来了——记得吗？”珍妮终于抬起了头，“你是我们最好的收割机推销员。”

“行吧，我一个周就回来——除非我冻死。但是如果我找不到我的大衣，我就真的冻死了。”

“我没有拿你那件该死的大衣！”珍妮的笔尖狠狠地戳了一下纸，“你丢三落四的毛病比波比还严重。”

“对了，波比。你有给他找家庭教师吗？”

珍妮露出了茫然的神情，“我以为你会打。”

“我说过了，老师不喜欢我，所以这次该你了。”

“行行行！我过会儿会打！”珍妮再次埋到了账目表里。

巴基叹了口气，在珍妮的侧脸上亲了一下，“再见！”转过身去的时候，巴基嘟哝着开口，“还要开十四个小时的车……”

“你看！这就不公平了！”珍妮放下笔，“你每年过去两三趟，但是他从来都不过来……”

巴基摆摆手，装作没听见珍妮的话。

 

史蒂夫忙着收拾东西，出门之前，在小佩吉的额头上亲了一口。

“爸爸！”小佩吉扯住了史蒂夫的衣角，“下周教会野餐！你会回来吗！求你了爸爸！求你了！”

“那好吧，只要别让我唱歌就行。”史蒂夫勾了勾嘴角。

“谢谢爸爸！”

“忘了什么吗？”佩吉提着钓鱼用的箱子，冷眼看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫尴尬地接过箱子，和佩吉说了一声再见。

 

 

（十六）

 

他们好像回到了那年夏天——巴基坐在河边，支好帐篷，生好篝火，等着史蒂夫出现在小路的一头——只不过哒哒哒的马蹄声换成了轰隆隆的发动机声。

“你迟到了！”巴基站起身子，笑着打趣。

“瞧瞧我带了什么！”史蒂夫指了指车斗。

巴基欢呼着把两匹马从车上赶下来，吹着口哨坐到了马背上。

史蒂夫紧随其后。

 

他们总是在大笑——仿佛见到对方就足以驱散一整天的阴霾。

他们总是在接吻——仿佛对方的嘴唇是粉红色草莓味的果冻软糖，每次舔舐都能咂摸出甜味儿。

他们总是会滚到一起——仿佛在一起的时间太短，每次见面，都要把其余日子的分量全都补上。

他们也总是要分别。

 

 

“回来了？”佩吉坐在沙发上，看着史蒂夫把钓鱼箱放到了餐桌上。

“嗯。”史蒂夫对着佩吉点了点头。

“还是没有带鱼回来，对吗？”

“嗯……巴基喜欢吃烤鱼……所以……没什么剩下的。”

佩吉点点头，走到餐桌前，打开了钓鱼箱，瞥了一眼，然后喘着粗气，“啪”地一下子扣上了。

“你怎么了？”史蒂夫听到了动静，担忧地看向佩吉。

“我们离婚吧。”佩吉哽咽着开口。

“什么？为什么？嗨！佩吉！有什么问题我们可以解决，你先冷静……”史蒂夫朝着佩吉走过去。

“你给我站住！”佩吉歇斯底里地大吼，泪水从她棕色的眼睛里淌了出来，“我们离婚。”

小佩吉被佩吉吓得哭了出来，史蒂夫连忙跑过去哄她，“不哭了不哭了……爸爸在这儿……”

佩吉擦干眼泪，嘲讽地笑出了声。

 

“年幼的孩子——小佩吉，由原告抚养。法庭判决被告每月向原告支付125美元抚养，直到她们年满18岁。史蒂夫·罗杰斯离婚生效，1975年11月6日。”法槌声落，两人的婚姻也走到了尽头。

“额——祝你好运？”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“你配得上更好的人。”

“没错。以及，祝你好运——”佩吉阴阳怪气地开口，冷笑着牵着小佩吉的手离开了。

史蒂夫愣在原地，心里堵得慌，却无处发泄。

 

第二年开春，佩吉和杂货店的老板结婚了。

 

 

四月份，巴基收到了史蒂夫的明信片。

 

一路上，巴基的心情昂扬得像是中了彩票——他哼着歌，打着响指，嘴角就没有掉下来过。

 

“这边走。”史蒂夫扶着小佩吉上了车。

“滴滴滴滴——”巴基的喇叭按得像他本人一样欢快。

“你来这儿干嘛？”史蒂夫勾起唇角，朝着巴基张开了怀抱。

巴基扑向史蒂夫，在他的背上用力地拍了拍，“我收到了你离婚的消息……所以……我就过来了！”

史蒂夫揽着巴基的肩膀，拉着他来到了车前，“小佩吉，这是巴基。巴基，这是我女儿。”

“嗨！”巴基笑着打招呼。

“嗨！”小佩吉甜甜地回了一句。

“她很可爱！也很漂亮！”巴基的眼睛一直盯在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫点点头。

“我……收到了你的卡片。你说离婚办好了……我马不停蹄地就过来了。”巴基笑出了声，“你知道吗，为了打听你的地址，我在弗瑞顿都不止问了十个人。”

史蒂夫避开了巴基的注视。

巴基皱了皱眉，脸上的笑意收敛了些，“额——我以为那意味着你……”

“不……巴基，我不知道该说些什么……这周末我女儿过来了……我很抱歉……你懂得。”

巴基舔了舔下唇，微微点了点头。

“额——我一个月只能见她一次，上个月我都错过了……因为……赶牧的事情……你也知道……”

“好了。我知道了。”巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，脸上的笑意完全消失了。

“巴基——”

“八月份见。”巴基忽略了史蒂夫的挽留，用最快的速度离开了史蒂夫的小屋。

 

 

 

 

（十七）

 

巴基沿着公路开了两公里，然后一个急刹，将车停在了路边。

他从未觉得生活如此艰难——被亲生父亲打骂的时候没有，被珍妮的父亲嘲讽的时候没有，一整年骑在牛背上却只能赚两千美元饭都吃不饱的时候也没有。但是现在，他觉得未来一片黑暗——他找不到前进的方向，看不见远处的希望，甚至都不知道这么多年过去了，他为什么还能坚持。

他热切澎湃的心，被现实蹂躏地支离玻碎。

巴基伏在方向盘上，泪珠顺着苍白的脸颊流下来，沾湿了衬衫的袖口。

没有歇斯底里的喊声，也没有压制不住的抽搐颤抖，只有止不住的泪水在碧绿的眼睛里盈满，溢出来，再盈满，再溢出来。

心如死灰。

 

不知过去了多久，巴基清了清嗓子，粗暴地抹掉了脸上的泪痕，重新点火，一路奔向了墨西哥。

 

纵使是深夜，墨西哥也是温暖潮湿的，数不清的酒吧里传出慵懒撩人的乐曲，路边的孩子们嬉笑着追逐打闹——一切都是巴基喜欢的样子。

他拐进一家酒吧，挂上了一贯地恰到好处的微笑。

酒保是个清秀的墨西哥小伙子，他走向巴基，操着一口磕磕绊绊的英语问巴基想要喝点什么。

巴基指了指酒柜上的啤酒，然后把一张大钞美金塞到了酒保的衬衣口袋里。

酒保的脸一下子红了，他踉跄着后退了几步，嘴里含糊不清地说，“我我我……我不……您……您如果需要……服务，可以去门口……您……您一定可以找到符合口味的……”

巴基哈哈大笑，“抱歉冒犯了你，实在是因为你看起来……过于可口。”

酒保的脸一路红到了脖子根，他睁大了眼睛，活像受了惊的小兔子。随即也顾不上失礼，连蹦带跳地跑开了。

巴基一直盯着他——看着他拎来一提啤酒，看着他谨慎地挪着小步靠近自己，看着他把啤酒推到桌子上，看着他放下啤酒的一瞬间就窜回了吧台。真是个可爱的孩子！巴基笑了笑，举起酒瓶，对着他用嘴型说了一句“多谢”，酒保红着脸点点头，用嘴型回了一句“不客气”。

“那个孩子确实不错。”一个慌神的工夫，巴基身边就坐了一个人。

巴基皱了皱眉，没有理会。

“但是我觉得你更好——”话没说完，一只手就放到了巴基的腰侧，还有往下滑的趋势。

巴基一巴掌拍开那个人图谋不轨的手，“抱歉，我现在没心情。”

“没关系，我保证一会儿你心情会变好……”那个人把手搭在了巴基的肩上。

“我说——我没心情！”巴基站直身子，一脚踹了下去——那个人“啪”地倒在了地上，摔了个狗吃屎。

“切！装什么！老子早晚要把你上了！”那个人从地上爬起来，朝着巴基啐了一口唾沫。

 

巴基在酒吧里坐了一夜。

他不知道自己喝了多少，也不知道酒吧什么时候打烊的。醒来的时候，他身上盖了一件厚外套——一看就知道是那个酒保的。

巴基笑了笑，把外套叠好，留了一张百元钞票，和一张字条。

“这是谢礼——你可以用它买一件好一点的外套。”

 

 

时间飞逝。

八月份的时候，巴基和史蒂夫在山上见了一面——两人都没有提四月份的插曲，所以日子还是一样快活。

 

感恩节很快就到了。

虽然有一万个不情愿，佩吉还是给史蒂夫发出了邀请。

见到史蒂夫，小佩吉露出了难得的笑脸，欢脱地仿佛换了一个人。

史蒂夫也非常开心，完全忽略了佩吉越来越扭曲的表情，耐心地回答女儿的每一个稀奇古怪的问题。

吃过火鸡，小佩吉打开了电视，史蒂夫帮着佩吉收拾碗筷。

“所以……恭喜你。”史蒂夫扫了一眼佩吉隆起的小腹。

“嗯哼。”

“额——我一直觉得……我欠你一句感谢。你知道，从小到大这么多年的照顾，还有……感谢你给我带来了小佩吉。”

佩吉的呼吸突然变急促了，“你怎么敢……（How dare you…）”

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。

佩吉把盘子丢到水池里，像是要丢掉什么脏东西，“我不稀罕你的感谢！”

史蒂夫缓缓开口，“那……我还欠你一句道歉。和我在一起的时候，你吃了很多苦……”

“道歉！这么多年！你欠我的东西，一句道歉就能抵消吗！”佩吉尖利的嗓音直直地扎进了史蒂夫的耳朵，“史蒂夫，你根本不知道你对我造成了多大的伤害！”

史蒂夫抿紧了嘴唇，“我……”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”佩吉咬着牙念出了这个名字。

史蒂夫愣住了。

“我知道你们的事情。”佩吉的嘴唇在发抖，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他第一次出现，我就觉得不对劲。但是我没有在意。然后，第二天早上，你急匆匆地收拾东西，迫不及待地想要和他上山……我安慰自己，没关系，这是见到老朋友了，激动也是可以理解的。接下来，你们蹬鼻子上脸……见面的次数一年比一年多……”

“这说明不了什么……我们只是很想念对方……”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”佩吉压抑着嗓音里的痛苦，“我怀疑过。但是我每次都选择相信你，直到去年夏天，在整理你的画册的时候，我一个不小心，画册掉到了地上——掉出了一些碎纸片。这么多年，我从来没有看到过你浪费一张纸……更不必说你那些宝贝一样的画作……所以，我花了一整天，把那些碎纸片拼了起来……”

史蒂夫的呼吸停滞了。

“猜猜我看到了谁！詹姆斯·巴恩斯！裸着上身喝酒的詹姆斯·巴恩斯！上帝啊！你画得太像了！那双眼睛，那个嘴角……完全不可能是其他人！然后，我疯了一样翻开了你所有的画册——数不清的未完成画作，有的只有眼睛，有的只有头发，有的只有嘴唇，但是！每一张！都是詹姆斯·巴恩斯！”

“佩吉！别说了……”

“不！我要一条一条说给你听！都到这种程度了，我还保留了一丝希望——詹姆斯·巴恩斯是你的缪斯，是你绘画的灵感来源，但是你心里的人一直都是我。所以，去年十一月份，你们走之前，我打开你的鱼竿线轴，在线头上系了个字条，‘嗨史蒂夫，带些鱼回来，爱你的佩吉。’，可你喜滋滋地回家，说你钓到了很多鱼，还吃了个精光——你记得，对吧！我马上打开了线轴——我的字条还系在那里，鱼线根本没有浸过水！我终于确定了，你们根本不是去钓鱼！你们是……”

“佩吉！”史蒂夫扭住了佩吉的胳膊，打断了她越来越高的声音。

佩吉挣开了史蒂夫的手，“史蒂夫！我不知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯到底施了什么妖法，让你变成了这个样子！你欺骗了我和小佩吉！枉顾了我们这么多年的感情！耽误了我这么多年的青春！你怎么敢这么对我！你怎么敢！你背叛我，和他共赴巫山云雨的时候，心就没有痛过吗！”

史蒂夫的肩膀垮了下来。

“我永远都不会原谅你们两个，永远。”佩吉抹掉了眼角还未滴下来的泪。

“我很抱歉……”

“滚。”

“佩吉……”

“滚！”

史蒂夫迈着大步穿过客厅，走出了佩吉的家。

 

 

 

 

（十八）

 

自那之后，史蒂夫再也没有收到过感恩节的邀请贺卡。

 

他们还是在约定的时间见面——年复一年，从未间断。

巴基稍微胖了些，笑起来的时候眼角会出现细细的纹路，说话也带上了点儿德州口音；史蒂夫倒是没怎么变，身子还是一样的结实，只是留了一圈胡子，显得沧桑了许多。

 

“你……和珍妮，你们还好吗？”

巴基耸了耸肩，“当然。”

“她没有起过疑心吗？”

“你想说什么？” “我……说不上来……总有一种感觉……就是，我们的事情大家都知道，而且他们一直虎视眈眈，时刻想要搞死我们什么的……”

“或许……你应该离开这里，我是说，换个地方待待什么的。”

“不行……这太危险了……而且小佩吉还没有成年，我还要呆在这儿看着她……”

“随你！（Fine！）”巴基把史蒂夫一个人丢在河边，“我只是想提供出路！而且，我们都不年轻了，还能这样折腾几年呢！”

“巴基！”史蒂夫追上了他，“我们不能感情用事！”

巴基闭上眼睛，剧烈起伏的胸膛慢慢平静了下来，“我说过，我每天都想见到你。”说完，巴基推开史蒂夫的手，独自一人走回了帐篷。

 

 

下山之后，史蒂夫来到酒吧，一口气干了四瓶啤酒。

“好酒量！”萨拉坐在了史蒂夫对面，“我刚收工，不和我跳支舞吗？”

“我还有事……”

“我叫萨拉。”萨拉硬拖着史蒂夫来到了舞池。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫并不会跳舞，他只是尴尬地站在舞池里，看着萨拉兴奋地扭来扭去。

“所以你是不会笑吗？”音乐的间隙里，萨拉贴着史蒂夫的胸膛，趴在他耳边低声询问。

史蒂夫一把推开萨拉，“可能吧。（Maybe）”

萨拉失落地咬了咬嘴唇，“我……不够有吸引力吗？”

“不不不！当然不是！你很美，也很有活力……”史蒂夫深吸一口气，怀着歉意吐出了后半句，“只是……我心里已经装不下其他人了。”

“好……”萨拉强忍住眼泪，“她很幸运。”

“额……多谢？”史蒂夫手足无措地看着突然哭出来的萨拉。

“天哪你真的是……” 萨拉笑出了声，“无论如何，祝你好运,牛仔！(whatever, wish you good luck, cowboy)”

史蒂夫呆愣地接受了萨拉的一个脸颊吻。接着，萨拉甩甩头发，容光焕发地回到人群中去了。

 

 

1983年5月，史蒂夫和巴基在几处结冰的湖泊边过了几天冷日子。

这几天天气还算不错，但是史蒂夫是个懂行的，他望着西方，看见远处的一团浓云将至未至——黑云压城，风雨欲来。

 

“今晚肯定要下雪。”巴基撅着嘴盘腿坐在地上，“我讨厌冬天！（I hate winter!）”

史蒂夫从背后拥住巴基，两条长腿夹住他，“这样会不会好一点？”

巴基咯咯笑着向后窝了窝，把头歪在史蒂夫肩膀上，“好多了。（Much better.）”

溪水潺潺流动，带起了窸窸窣窣的声响。

“这么多年了，就没有找到个称心如意结婚的？”巴基温热的呼吸喷在了史蒂夫的脖颈处。

“没。（Nope）曾经有一个叫萨拉的女孩子试着和我搭讪，被我伤透了心，从那以后就再也没有人找过我了。”

巴基笑出了声，“甜心史蒂薇居然会伤害女孩子？”

“这个……我只是告诉她……我心里有人了。然后她就哭着跑开了。”

巴基笑得更厉害了，“好吧！这句话确实说在点子上了。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“所以……你和珍妮么？”

巴基撇了撇嘴，“生意上的事情……再难也难不倒她，至于我们的婚姻……都是用电话维系的。”

史蒂夫更用力地抱紧了巴基。

“无所谓了，反正我也不在乎。”巴基在史蒂夫带着胡茬的下巴上落下了一个吻，“我只是想你——我每天起床的时候都要数，还有多久才可以见到你……”

史蒂夫扳过巴基的脑袋，吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

 

（十九）

 

一周之后，史蒂夫和巴基又回到了山道的起点——马匹都被赶上了卡车，史蒂夫要动身回弗瑞顿，巴基要去闪电平原看他父亲。

“巴基。”

“嗯哼？”巴基帮史蒂夫把帐篷丢到卡车车斗里。

“我有话和你说。”

巴基转向史蒂夫，对他点了点头，“说吧。”

“我想……我们可能要到十一月才能再见面了。你知道的，要等装货之后，冬季喂食之前……”史蒂夫避开了巴基的目光。

“十一月？！”巴基怒极反笑，“八月是有什么惊天动地非干不可的事情吗？”

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，一个字都没有说。

“去你妈的史蒂夫！”巴基一脚踹在了史蒂夫的车上，“你他妈有一个周的时间来说这些！”

“巴基……”

“为什么我们非要在这种冻死人的地方见面！我讨厌冬天！下个不停的暴雪，能把人吹跑的大风……所有的这些，我都受够了！我们该去一些暖和的地方你懂吗！我们为什么不去墨西哥！”

“墨西哥？巴基，你知道的，小佩吉……所以我不能去那么远的地方……我八月一整个月都得打包……嗨，巴基，想点儿开心的事情，比如我们十一月的时候可以去打猎……去年我们过得就很开心，不是吗？”

“开心的日子总是太短太短了……”巴基皱着眉头低声开口。

“巴基……我们没有选择……”

“你知道吗，现在这样子我他妈真的不爽——你说来就来说走就走，你以为你是谁？”

“巴基……我必须工作。要是以前我就……直接把工作辞了，但是现在，我需要付抚养费……我不能没有这份工作。”

“又来？（again?）”巴基对着史蒂夫大吼，“小佩吉小佩吉小佩吉！又是她！你为什么总是在想着她！她在佩吉那里不愁吃不愁穿的，你有什么可担心的！”

“她是我的责任。（She is my responsibility.）我有义务抚养她。”

“她是你的责任，那我呢！我他妈到底算什么！”巴基的眼眶红了，“我们本来可以过上好日子，他妈的真正的好日子！有我们自己的世界，有我们自己的生活！但是你不想要！所以我们现在，他妈的只有断背山！断背山——这就是我们所有的一切！”史蒂夫垂下头，但是巴基步步紧逼，“如果你认不清其他的，至少这点你可以自己搞懂——你他妈自己数数！二十年来我们在一起才几天！再想想你把我栓得多苦！二十年了！你像拴狗一样紧紧套住着我！”巴基喘着粗气，泪水在眼眶里打转，“史蒂夫，你根本不知道这有多苦……（you have no idea how bad it gets.）”

史蒂夫一直都没有直视巴基的眼睛。

巴基踉跄着后退了几步，声音轻柔地像是在说梦话，“我爱你爱到心痛，史蒂夫。（you are too much for me, Steve.）你是我从来都没有得到的东西……我多希望我知道如何放弃你。（I wish I knew how to quit you.）”

泪水最终还是从巴基的眼睛里滑了出来。

“巴基……你是我的一切，远远不止责任。(bucky, you are everything to me, not just responsibility.)”巴基抹掉眼泪，对着平静的湖面抽了抽鼻子。史蒂夫慢慢地朝他走过去，“所以我不希望你受到一点一滴的伤害……你根本想不到那些人会有多么残忍……如果他们找上了你……如果看到你倒在血泊里……”史蒂夫哽住了，“我想都不敢想……我想见你，每天，每时每刻都想，但是我不敢赌……我希望你每一天都能平安快乐，而不是提心吊胆地活着……我知道这很自私，但是我只是……太害怕失去你了……我没有其他的选择……生在这个时代，我们没有办法……”

“你知道吗？”巴基的眼泪又掉下来了，“我受到的最大的伤害，就来自于你。我从来都不在乎那些看不惯我们的人……我甚至从来都不在乎明天——鬼知道一觉醒来我是不是就变成一抔土了——我只是想把活着的每一天都过好……而没有你，我过不好。”

史蒂夫伸出右臂揽住巴基的脖子，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……我很抱歉……”

这一幕是如此熟悉——

1963年夏天，某个晚上，红彤彤的篝火摇曳着，把他俩的身影投在石头上，浑然一体。

巴基靠在史蒂夫怀里，听着他轻轻哼唱叫不上名字的曲子。史蒂夫的呼吸是绵长的，心跳却异常有力。

“我们会有一个好的未来。（We will have a good future.）”史蒂夫在巴基耳边轻轻说了一句话。

“当然——而我，会一直陪你到最后（Yep——and I’m with you till the end of the line.）”巴基昏昏欲睡，却依旧笑出了声。

“明天见。”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的耳朵。

巴基没有起身，只听到了马儿打响鼻和马蹄哒哒哒远去的声音。

而这一幕，在二十年后的今天，又一次重演——

二十年过去了，他们依旧在断背山，依旧在原地打转。没有开始，没有结束，也没有解决任何问题。

 

 

 

 

（二十）

 

史蒂夫和巴基一直都没有联系，直到十一月份，他寄给巴基的明信片被印上“收件人已故”的戳签退了回来。看到鲜红的印章，就好像看到了巴基的血——史蒂夫眼前一黑，差点儿歪倒在地上。他丢下卡车，疯了一样从邮局跑到电话亭，拨通了巴基多年前留下的电话号码——这个号码他烂熟于心，却从未用过。

没事儿的，没事儿的，一定是邮局弄错了，一定是！巴基不会死，巴基一定会接电话……

“喂？”一个疲惫的女声从听筒里传了出来。

史蒂夫扶着墙，腿软地仿佛支撑不住他的重量。

“喂？有人在吗？您是哪位？”女声里带了点不耐烦。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。额——我是他的朋友。”

“哦——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。詹姆斯提到过你，你是和他打猎钓鱼的朋友，我知道。”女声里充斥着冰渣子一样的冷漠，“我本来应该早一点告诉你这些，但是……我不清楚你的姓名和住址——詹姆斯一直把朋友的地址记在脑子里，从来都没有告诉过我。”

“我……打电话是想问问，到底发生了什么？”

“哦对。”女声又回到了初始的疲惫，“詹姆斯的车在回家的路上爆胎了——当时他在山路转弯处——所以他和他的车一起冲下了悬崖。几天之后，有人从山脚下走过，发现了他的帽子和衣服……还有他的卡车……”

史蒂夫没有再听下去，他的喉咙像是被一双看不见的大手死死扼住了——他大张着嘴巴，却什么声音都发不出来；他的胸膛剧烈起伏，却觉得像是要窒息。

巴基一定是被发现了——不知道是什么人，但是他们一定会折磨他——他们会狠狠地踹他直到他站不住，会用棍棒抽打他直到皮开肉绽，会把脚踩在他的脸上，会折断他的骨头，会让他求生不得求死不能……

史蒂夫不敢想——巴基支离破碎地躺在血泊里，孤苦伶仃地等待着死神。

“喂？喂？喂？”对面的女声一直在呼唤。

“嗯——”史蒂夫强行憋出了一个音节。

“太可惜了……他才三十九岁……”

不，你才不会觉得可惜！史蒂夫想对着电话大吼，可最终说出来的，却不是这个，“他……已经下葬了吗？”

“我们给他立了墓碑——如他所愿我们给他举行了火葬。一半的骨灰安葬在这里，另一半送给了他的父母。”女声叹了一口气，像是犹豫了一会儿，“他……他曾经说过希望把骨灰撒在断背山。但是我不知道在哪儿——我以为断背山就是他长大的地方。或者……是什么他假想的地方——在那里鸟语花香莺歌燕舞，有喝不尽的威士忌什么的……”

“不，”史蒂夫抹掉了挂在眼角的眼泪，“1963年的夏天，我和他曾经在断背山上一起放羊。”

女声轻咳了一下，掩盖住了哽咽声，“那么……他说过，那是他最中意的地方——我当初还以为他是喝醉了说胡话……”抽泣声最终还是传到了史蒂夫耳朵里。

“他的父母……还住在闪电平原吗？”

“他们生生世世都在那儿。”

“那……多谢你，告诉我这些……我很抱歉。”

“去看看他的父母吧——如果他的愿望实现，我相信他父母会感激你的。”

史蒂夫还没有来得及说话，对方就把电话挂了。

 

好冷。

史蒂夫跪在电话亭的地上，蜷缩成一个球——就像1963年夏天的那个清晨，他坐在台阶上，等待着安奎尔到来，等待着巴基对他伸出手，等待着那个上翘的嘴角里吐出那个他这辈子都忘不了的名字“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”。

 

 

（二十一）

 

去闪电平原的路上要经过数不清的孤零零的村庄。一座一座的小木屋伫立在空荡荡的草堆中，篱笆东倒西歪。其中一个信箱上写着：约翰·C·巴恩斯——这肯定就是巴基父母的住处了。附近的农场小得可怜，杂草疯长。牲口离房子很远，史蒂夫看不清楚它们长得怎么样，只觉得一切都是黑乎乎、光秃秃的。

 

巴基的母亲听到了引擎声，在史蒂夫下车的时候，就已经迎了出来。她和巴基一样，有一双迷人的绿眼睛——只是巴基的更纯粹，也更吸引人。

 

“喝杯咖啡？或者樱桃饼？”

“谢谢您！一杯咖啡就可以了，我现在吃不下樱桃饼。”史蒂夫对着她露出了一个微笑。

巴基的父亲一直在直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫看。

“巴基的事情……我很抱歉。我……不知道怎么表达我的悲伤。我和他认识了很多年……”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“我……他太太说他希望把骨灰撒在断背山上……如果你们需要我帮忙，那我很乐意。”

一片沉默。

巴基的父亲歪了歪嘴，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我告诉你——我知道断背山在哪儿——想必这个狗杂种也知道，他不配葬在祖坟里。”

史蒂夫被老人看穿一切的目光盯得头皮发麻。

“巴基曾经提过你——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。巴基说，总有一天我要带他来这里，然后我会和他一起，把这破烂农场搞好——他有很多关于你们两个搬到这里来的想法——盖间小屋，养点牛羊什么的。但是这和巴基曾经的许多愿望一样——根本就是空想。”

巴基的母亲仿佛没有听懂话语里的讽刺，她把胳膊搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“他的房间我一直留着——和他小时候一样。我觉得他会喜欢的……如果你愿意，你可以上去看看。”

史蒂夫站起来，“嗯，我一定要去看看。”

 

顺着蜿蜒的楼梯，史蒂夫走进了巴基的卧室。

房间不大，下午的阳光从小窗里投射进来，拉出了一片长长的光带。墙角处有一张小床——小到可能巴基伸直腿都躺不下。桌子很旧，摸一下就能掉漆，但是桌子上却摆满了木雕的牛仔小人儿。唯一的窗边放着一把小木椅——窗外是一条碎石路，弯曲着向南延伸。

卧室里的衣橱，就是一个浅浅的凹槽。靠近顶端的部分架着一根木棍，巴基的衣服整齐地挂在上面——有磨破了的牛仔裤，有穿旧了的夹克，还有开了线的棉衫。墙角处放着一双靴子，这是巴基在断背山上穿过的。史蒂夫把它捧在手上——他仿佛还能看到巴基穿着它放羊时沾染的尘土，仿佛还能看到巴基穿着它过河时踩起的四溅的水花。

衣橱最里面，挂着一件衬衣——它被挡在所有衣服的后面，就像是巴基想要藏住的珍宝。史蒂夫把衣服从钉子上摘下来，无比确信这是1963年他们分别那天巴基穿的那件。袖子上有已经干涸发黑的血迹——这是史蒂夫的，临走之前，他们扭打在一起，巴基磕破了史蒂夫的鼻子，血流在了他们两个的衬衣上。

 

那件衬衣很重。

史蒂夫翻开领口，才发现巴基的衬衣里面套着另外一件——袖子被仔细地塞在外面的这件袖子里——这是史蒂夫的一件格子衬衫，白色的，一直以为丢在山上的那件。

两件衬衣，就像两层皮肤，一件套着一件，合二为一；又像一个拥抱，一个人从背后拥着另一个人，严丝合缝。史蒂夫把衬衣揉在怀里，鼻子靠近领口，深深地嗅着衬衣的味道——

巴基身上的汗味，混着淡淡的青草香，还有一点点羊骚味——这是他记忆中的味道。但也只是记忆罢了，衬衫上的味道早就散尽了。

 

断背山斩不断的山峦，留给了他们斩不断终无果的爱恋。

 

史蒂夫含着眼泪，慢慢地走下楼梯，手里攥着两件衬衫。

巴基的母亲站在楼梯口，含着微笑迎接他。

“听着！”巴基的父亲突然开口，“我们家有祖坟，巴基得葬在祖坟里。”

史蒂夫破涕为笑——巴基的父亲最终还是原谅了他。“多谢您！”

“嘿！”巴基的母亲揽住了史蒂夫的胳膊，眼睛里噙着泪花，“你可要再来啊。”

史蒂夫郑重地点点头，“我会的。”

 

 

两个月后。

史蒂夫换了一个新邮筒。

他仔细地贴上了号码“17”——断背山（Brokeback Mountain）刚好十七个字母。

 

 

三个月后。

小佩吉开车来到了史蒂夫的小木屋，兴奋地告诉他，她要结婚了。

史蒂夫在她眼里看到了炽热的爱情的火花，“所以……你找到了你的一生挚爱，对吗?（so…you’ve found your ‘Mr. Right’, ah?）”

“是的。(I think so.)”小佩吉的脸红了。

“那很棒。”史蒂夫点点头。

小佩吉点点头，“他是个很棒的人。我们会过得很好的。(We will have a good future)”

听到这句，史蒂夫避开了小佩吉的视线，喃喃低语，“记住——永远别放开他的手。(Remember——Never let him go.) ”

“什么？”小佩吉没有听清。

史蒂夫抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里盈满了泪水。

他一字一顿地叮嘱她，“永远别放开他的手。(Never let him go)”

小佩吉点点头，“绝不。（Never.）”

 

送走了小佩吉，史蒂夫拿起刚到手的明信片——明信片的背面是断背山——把它钉在了衣橱门上。

明信片旁边，挂着两件衬衫——白色的破破烂烂的那件包在蓝色的那件外面——还是一个拥抱，只不过换了位置。

史蒂夫爱怜地抚摸着蓝色衬衫的领子，仿佛还能感受到巴基脖颈上的温度和他有力的脉搏跳动。

“I swear.（我发誓）”

 

I love you.

And I’m with you till the end of the line.

 

 

**（可以认为到这里已经完结了）**

**（剩下的部分可以选择看，也可以选择不看）**

**（如果想看的话，您也可以停在任何您想要停止的位置）**

**（友情提示，见好就收，切勿执着）**

* * *

 

 

（二十二）

 

 

1983年5月，墨西哥，清晨。

 

“爸爸！快看！那是什么！”一个小女孩指着远处山脚下的一团黑影问身边的男人。

男人眯着眼睛仔细端详——看上去像是棕熊，但是距离太远，也看不真切。

“它为什么不动啊！是不是受伤了！爸爸！我们去看看吧！”女孩儿拽着男人的衣角撒娇。

男人妥协了，“那你可要跟在我身后，而且不能乱跑。”

小女孩儿乖巧地点点头。

两个人谨慎地靠近“它”——男人越发觉得，那是一个人。突然间，男人瞥到了“它”身边的已经干涸发黑的一大片血迹。男人猛地挡在小女孩儿眼前，“嘿！甜心！听着，爸爸觉得那里躺着的应该是个人，但是他好像受伤了。爸爸去看看，你乖乖在这儿待着，不要再跟着我了，听懂了吗？”

小女孩儿来了兴致，挣扎着想探出头去看。

“嘿！”男人控制住了女孩儿乱动的脑袋，“我的小天使——这种事情，看到了会做噩梦的！你一定不希望今晚梦到的不是妈妈做的苹果派了，对吗？”

女孩儿撅了噘嘴，好奇心最终输给了苹果派，“那……你快点回来。”

男人轻轻捏了捏女孩儿的脸，朝着地上躺着的人走过去。

男人无比庆幸没有带女儿过来——地上的人仰面躺着，浑身上下都是血。他的整个左臂都没了——肩膀处的断口血肉模糊，红的白的黄的液体不停地沿着翻卷的皮肉滴到地上；白森森的骨头上沾染了猩红的血斑，骨头茬子参差不齐地露在皮肉外。除了左臂，他的身上还有数不清的伤——腹部有一刀，右腿有一刀；颧骨和下颌处布满了淤青。

“天哪！”男人惊恐地向后退了两步，“你这是发生了什么……”

强忍着恶心，男人蹲下身子，两指并拢，放在了他的颈动脉处——虽然微弱，却还在跳动。男人缓缓舒了一口气，解下外套，披在了他的肩膀上——不能让女儿看到这么血腥残忍的一幕。接着，男人极其小心地扶起他，半拖半抱地往回走。

“爸爸！”女孩儿想要靠近男人，可是看到男人身上还架着一个人，她便识趣地保持了距离。

“他受伤了，特别严重的伤。爸爸要把他带回家去，让妈妈帮忙治疗。”

女孩似懂非懂，“那……我要把妈妈喊过来吗？”

“不用，你让妈妈做好准备。”

女孩回头望了一眼，撒腿跑回家了。

 

“嘿！”女人老远就看到了架着人的男人。

男人把他放到了床上，支走小女孩儿。然后掀开外套，露出了他身上的伤。

“哦我的天哪！”女人倒吸了一口凉气，发出了一声惊叫，“他这是怎么了！怎么会这样！”

男人摇摇头，“我不知道，阿曼达（女孩名）先发现的，我看他还有呼吸，就带回来了。”

女人蹙起了眉头，“我不知道他还能不能挺过来……他伤得太重了……怎么会有人如此狠毒？能对他做出这种事……”

之前没有细看，现在男人看着床上的人的脸，总觉得熟悉——自己应该见过他。他的穿着看起来像美国人……美国！“天哪！”男人发出了一声惊呼，他捧着躺着的人的脸，仔仔细细地端详了一会儿，“天哪！这怎么可能……”

“怎么了？”

“还记得我曾经和你讲过的，在我做酒保的时候，有一个客人留了一百美金，让我买一件新外套的故事吗？”男人兴奋地攥住了女人的手。

“当然，你为什么突然说这个……天哪！”女人睁大了眼睛，一下子反应过来，“是他吗！那个客人是他吗！”

男人含着眼泪点点头，“我确定是他。”

“我保证，”女人安抚地拍了拍男人的手，“我会尽我所能救活他。”

 

 

三天过去了。

巴基一直在发热，冒汗，有时能吐出一些模糊的音节，却从来都没有苏醒的迹象。

男人和女人一直守在床边，谨小慎微地盯着——墨西哥太闷热了，伤口一旦发炎，后果将不堪设想。

 

五天过去了。

巴基越睡越沉，除了偶尔的肌肉痉挛和微弱的脉搏跳动，就像是一具尸体。

伤口的脓水丝毫不见少，女人每次换纱布的时候，都会留下一声叹息。

 

七天过去了。

巴基已经睡了十八个小时了。

他就是一动不动地躺在那儿，没有尖叫，没有颤抖，没有表情——平和地像是在听摇篮曲。

男人紧抿着嘴，脱力般地靠在门框上。女人从背后抱住他的腰，泪水顺着脸颊滴落在他的后背上，“我们替他祈祷吧。”

 

九天过去了。

巴基在梦中，依稀听到了羊叫声——那肯定是一只小羊羔，因为只有小羊才能这么无忧无虑欢欣鼓舞地叫。

巴基觉得眼皮无比沉重，但他总觉得自己需要醒过来——他还有事情没有完成。

巴基先是把眼睛睁开一条小缝，然后慢慢睁大——他看到了从窗子里射进来的阳光，他听到了院子里小孩子嬉笑的声音，他闻到了不知从哪儿飘来的苹果派的香气。

“拉蒙（男人名）！”女人手里捧着的牛奶罐掉到了地上，“快来！他醒了！”

拉蒙跌跌撞撞地从门口冲进来，“天哪！这可真是个……奇迹！”

巴基动了动身体——很疼，浑身上下每一寸都很疼，但是还可以忍受。他想撑着胳膊坐起来，这才发现，他的左臂消失了。

“别动！”女人急匆匆地跑到巴基身边扶住他，“你伤还没好。”

巴基懵懂地看着眼前的两个人，“多谢您！请问……这是哪儿？”

男人和女人愣了一下。

“墨西哥。这是墨西哥。”拉蒙的喉结动了动，“你……还记得我吗？几年前你留了一张百元钞票，让我买一件新外套……”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，“抱歉……我……不记得了。”

“没关系。您能醒过来我就已经很满足了……”

“抱歉……”巴基抿了抿嘴，“我们……是朋友吗？”

艾丽萨（女人名）终于察觉到了不对劲，她阻止了拉蒙进一步解释，“请原谅我的冒犯……请问您……怎么称呼？”

巴基迷蒙地皱了皱眉，“我……我不知道。”

“你来自哪里？”

“我不知道……”

“那……你能说一下你能记起来的事情吗？任何一件都可以。”

“我……”巴基想了很久，却只是一片空白，“我什么都不记得了……”

“我懂了，”艾丽萨深吸了一口气，“你可以留在这里……我是说，你可以留在这里直到你想好你要去哪儿，或者干什么。”

“多谢您！”巴基咧出了一个微笑，颧骨还在隐隐作痛。

艾丽萨回了巴基一个微笑，“我去给你准备点吃的。”

巴基点点头，又露出了一个微笑。

 

 

等到巴基能下地走路，已经是两个月之后了。

阿曼达特别喜欢巴基，总是缠着他，还喜欢把他长长了的头发扎成一个小马尾。

巴基也喜欢阿曼达，她是一个活泼爱笑的女孩子，总是能带给他欢乐和惊喜。巴基还喜欢羊，他总是能和这种软绵绵的白色物种相处得很好。

 

 

十一月的一天上午，巴基盘腿坐在羊群中间，怀里抱着一只小羊羔。

突然间，他的脑子里闪过了一个画面——起伏的山峦，白茫茫的羊群，还有一个人。

“山……”巴基的头剧烈地抽痛起来。

“嘿！”艾丽萨发现了巴基的异样，“你怎么样！”

疼痛没有持续很久，几秒之后，巴基就恢复了。

“你……还好吗？”艾丽萨担忧地看着巴基。

“没事。”巴基喃喃开口，“我……想起了一点东西。”

艾丽萨静静地等着巴基开口。

“我觉得……我是一名士兵(I was a solider)。然后……我需要回到山上去。”巴基努力地拼凑脑子里的画面，却再也记不起来新的东西了。

“嗯……还有吗？比如……去山上干什么？”

“等（waiting）……”巴基的声音细如蚊蝇。

“什么？”艾丽萨没有听清。

“等人(waiting)，”巴基的声音里带了坚定，“等我的队长。（Waiting for my cap.）”

 

 

自那之后，墨西哥的小镇里，就流传着一个故事——

在不远处的山上，住了一位士兵。

他穿着红袍，挽着发髻，缺了一条胳膊，却总是面带微笑。

他什么都不记得了，却年复一年地守在山上，等着他的队长。

没人知道他从哪儿来，也没人知道他的队长为什么还不回来。

他属于那座山，也只有那座山。

 

 

 

（二十三）

 

史蒂夫成了闪电平原的常客。

 

1985年三月，巴基的父亲中风去世。

1987年十二月三十一日晚，巴基的母亲坐在藤椅上，腿上盖着毯子，有一搭没一搭的和史蒂夫聊天。

“新年就要到了，有什么新打算吗？”

“暂时……还没有。我应该还会在这儿待一会儿。你知道的……您的身体……”

巴基的母亲笑出了声，“你不必留在这里的。我可以照顾好自己……反正，剩下的日子也不多了。”

“道理上讲——确实。但是……如果巴基还在，我相信他会陪着您的。”

她剧烈地咳嗽起来，单薄的身体颤动地像是被秋风打落的叶子。史蒂夫忙走上前去，被她拦住了，“我没事。”

史蒂夫锁紧眉头，收了手。

“老毛病了，不碍事。”她有气无力地勾了勾唇角，眼里充盈着回忆，“如果巴基还在……他肯定会回来的。他一直都是一个孝顺的孩子。”

史蒂夫垂着眼睛点点头，“巴基一直都很好。”

壁炉里发出噼里啪啦的燃烧声，在寂静的夜里显得尤为清晰。

 

“等我走后，你也该找个地方安定下来了。”巴基的母亲闭着眼睛轻轻说。

“我会的。”史蒂夫半跪在藤椅前，紧紧握着她的手，“我会去墨西哥。”

“墨西哥？”她的眼睛咧开一条小缝儿，胸膛稍微震了震，“为什么是墨西哥？”

“巴基说过……他从来都不喜欢冬天。”

她有些想睡，却还是强撑着留下了一阵笑声，“哦——被爱情滋润的人啊（loving birds）”

史蒂夫也笑了，“多谢您。”

她闭上眼睛，永远地睡过去了。

 

 

1988年1月7日。

史蒂夫从闪电平原回到家，休息了一晚，就开始打包。

没有什么需要带的——除了几张明信片，几本画册，换洗的衣服，还有两件衬衫。

他小心地将衬衫叠放在行李包的最上方。

意外的是，他从蓝色的那件上衣口袋里摸出了一张小纸片——毛糙的边，破损的边角，牛皮纸——这是他给巴基画的第一张画。

那时的巴基只有十九岁，肆意张扬，放浪不羁，每时每刻都挂着笑。

画面的右下角，多了一个署名“史蒂薇（Stevie）”。

史蒂夫一下子哭出了声，眼泪大滴大滴地落了下来。

有一滴正巧滴在了巴基的眼睛下方——就像他在哭。

史蒂夫手忙脚乱地抹掉画上的眼泪，差点撕破这张本就很脆弱的纸。

 

“我会带你去一个没有冬天的地方。”

史蒂夫在画像额头上落下一个吻。

“我们永远都不分开。”

 

1988年1月15日，史蒂夫来到了一个墨西哥的小镇。

这个小镇依山而建，靠近公路，人来人往络绎不绝。

他拐进了一家餐馆——十二个小时都没有进食，史蒂夫早就饿得头昏眼花了。

“嘿！”餐馆老板招呼好史蒂夫，转身对着另个一人打招呼，“拉蒙！今天艾丽萨又忙得不可开交了吗？”

拉蒙无奈地耸了耸肩，“医生……你懂的，病人总是大于亲人。”

餐馆老板朗声大笑，“给你！都是老样子！”

“多谢！”拉蒙把钱交给老板。

“说起来……那个你救过的美国大兵呢？还在山上吗？”

“嗯……他还是什么都不记得，但怎么都不肯下山……”拉蒙摇了摇头，“他总是坚定地相信他的队长会回来……”

“真是个可怜人。”老板皱了皱眉，“等到五月份，就整整五年了……他明明是个爱笑又温和的人，怎么就沦落成这样子……”

在听到“美国大兵”的时候，史蒂夫没有反应；在听到“队长”的时候，他的心颤动了一下；在听到“五年”的时候，他心里燃起了一丝希望之火；在听到“爱笑又温和”的时候，他就已经站起来了——虽然可能性微乎其微……但是……万一呢！

“抱歉，打断一下。”史蒂夫的声音有些颤抖，“你们刚刚谈论的那个人……是棕色的头发，绿色的眼睛吗？是六英尺高，瘦长身材吗？是1983年五月份来到这儿的吗？”

“完全正确。”拉蒙疑惑地看向史蒂夫，“你怎么会知道这些？你认识他吗？”

史蒂夫紧咬着嘴唇，防止眼泪滴落下来。随后，他缓缓开口，“我猜，他是我的士兵，我是他的队长。(He is my solider and I am his cap.)”

 

 

在山顶的一处草地上，史蒂夫看到了一座小屋，和一个站在羊群中间的红色身影。

一瞬间，史蒂夫不知道该怎么做。

他不知道自己是该冲上去给巴基一个拥抱，还是应该慢慢走过去；他不知道自己是该向巴基诉说自己这些年的思念，还是保持沉默；他不知道自己是该哭，还是该笑。

最终，他小心翼翼地朝着巴基走过去，停在了离他两步远的位置，“巴基——”

巴基转过身子，仔细地打量了一下史蒂夫，顺便忽略了那个人稀奇古怪的称呼。

“您好！但是——我们认识吗？”

 

 

 

（二十四）

 

史蒂夫的呼吸停滞了。

他曾经幻想过无数种见到巴基时的场景，只是这一种，实在超乎预料。

“我……额……”吞吞吐吐了半天，史蒂夫也没能说出一句话。

确切来说，史蒂夫根本就不知道该说什么。

他一直都知道，巴基是两个人之间付出较多的那个，所以他从未想过有一天，巴基会忘掉他们的一切，宛如一张不染尘的白纸。

“嘿！你还好吗？”巴基试探着走向史蒂夫，“你看起来有点不舒服。”

“我……我没事。”

巴基皱着眉头点点头，“那……你是迷路了吗？下山的路在……”

“我能留下来吗？”

“什么？”巴基疑惑地盯着这个大个子。

“我能留下来吗？”

“什么……为什么？（What?...Why?）我不是什么牧场主，也不能付给你工钱……”

“我想留下来陪你。（I want to stay here, with you.）”

“你到底是怎么了……(What’s wrong with you?)我是说，我们非亲非故……”

“求你了，我只想留下来……我不需要任何的东西，能待在你身边就好……”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里恳求。

“额——好吧。”鬼使神差的，巴基居然答应了——曾经拉蒙只是想定期上山看看他，都被他婉言拒绝了。

史蒂夫松了一口气，“多谢。”

“真是个怪人……”巴基嘟哝了一句。

 

 

两个人仿佛回到了断背山上——一起放羊，一起生篝火，一起谈天说地。

“额……我以为你很快就会走的。”巴基躺在地上，眼睛里映着漫天星空。

“我永远都不会走的。”

巴基笑弯了眼睛，“嘿！话可不要说绝！”

史蒂夫没有说话，视线一直落在巴基脸上。

“所以……你留在这儿到底是为了什么呢？”

“为了一个人，为了一句承诺。”

一股没由来的酸意从巴基的心口泛到了嘴角——这可真是怪了。“嗯哼。”巴基心不在焉地应了一声。

“你呢？”

“我？我在等人。”

史蒂夫从篝火的另一边坐到了巴基身边，“我……无意冒犯，但是……或许你可以向前看……我是说，他可能……不值得你付出这么多……”

“嘿！”巴基一下子坐起来，眼睛声音里都带了怒意，“你怎么敢这么说我的队长！”

“对不起……”史蒂夫没料到巴基反应如此剧烈，他伸出胳膊，想要扶住摇摇晃晃的巴基。

巴基一把推开史蒂夫的手，反作用力让他差点摔在地上。然而他还是不忘恶狠狠地威胁史蒂夫，“要是再有下次，我绝不留情！”

 

自那之后，巴基极其抗拒史蒂夫。

说不上恶语相向，却总是冷冰冰的。

 

只是每到秋天，他们就会一起下山。卖掉长大的羊，买新的小羊赶回山上。

日复一日，年复一年。

 

 

1993年。

这是史蒂夫在山上的第六个年头。

 

巴基还是日日夜夜地企盼着他的队长，史蒂夫也是日日夜夜地企盼着他的士兵。

他们都不再年轻，做起事情来也迟钝了许多。

巴基变得愈发健忘、嗜睡；史蒂夫也不再身强体壮，曾经可以一只手拎一只小羊，现在两个手抱起来都有些吃力。

巴基的左臂疼地越来越频繁——这是史蒂夫看出来的。巴基从来都不说，他只会蹙紧眉头，咬紧牙齿，默默等待疼痛消失。

唯一的好事，就是巴基不再抗拒史蒂夫的触碰，甚至有时疼得厉害了，还会把头埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上——不知道为什么，巴基总觉得这个地方让他无比心安——就仿佛曾经的无数次，都是依靠着某个肩膀，度过了重重难关。

 

 

1994年。

或许是当年的奇迹透支了他所有的愈合力，从年初开始，巴基的身体每况愈下。

明明是万物复苏的季节，可是巴基却一天不如一天。

史蒂夫照料着羊群，心情一天比一天沉重。他不知道该怎么办——史蒂夫早就问过拉蒙和艾丽萨，他们说，巴基能撑到现在，已经是奇迹中的奇迹了——他不知道自己还能不能再一次看着巴基从他的手中滑走。他一定会疯掉。

 

一天清晨，史蒂夫正准备赶着羊群去草地。

巴基在羊叫声中迷迷糊糊地睁眼——他觉得自己仿佛睡了一个世纪。

他在雪白的羊群中看到了一抹金色——有些褪色的金色，不是日光那么耀眼的金色——像是柔化了的午夜月光。

他隐隐约约觉得熟悉。

他隐隐约约觉得一个名字呼之欲出。

他试探着呼唤，可是长久未出声的让他的声音变得无比沙哑，像是粗糙的砂纸。

“史蒂夫？”

 

 

 

（二十五）

 

史蒂夫没有听清巴基在说什么，但他立即丢下羊群，“天哪！巴基——我还以为你要再睡一会儿……”

“这个嘛……我觉得我已经睡得够久了……”巴基拽着史蒂夫的袖口，把他拉到了自己身前，“真不敢相信我居然……用了这么久才记起你——史蒂夫？史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

一阵狂喜传遍了史蒂夫的四肢百骸——巴基记起来了！

他蹲下身子，紧紧地攥住了巴基的手，声音里带了哭腔，“一点都不久……”

巴基笑出了声，闷沉沉的，“实话说，我一团糟的脑子里其实也没有多少画面……我还是记不起来曾经和你一起经历了什么……但是，我记得你的名字，还有一种强烈的感觉——我想要陪着你，想要追随你，想要记住你，想要把我的生命和你的黏在一起……就像……连理枝，风雨共济，同生共死……天哪！我怎么会这么矫情！”

史蒂夫的眼泪落在了巴基的手背上，“我会一直陪你到时间尽头。（I’m with you till the end of the line.）”

“嘿！不要哭啦！怎么像个小姑娘似的！”巴基用拇指蹭掉了史蒂夫脸上的眼泪，“阿曼达都没有这么爱哭！”

史蒂夫不想哭的，一点都不想，他应该高兴——高兴巴基还记得他，高兴巴基还能和他开玩笑，高兴兜兜转转这么多年巴基还能在他身边——但是眼泪就是止不住地往下掉。“我……我……”史蒂夫打了一个哭嗝，“我不想哭……嗝……哭的！”

巴基揉了揉史蒂夫的金发，“我知道，我知道。”

史蒂夫静静地看着巴基，巴基也静静地看着史蒂夫。没有人说话，却依旧美好得像是甜滋滋的日子。

巴基太累了。

五十年来，他挣扎挣扎再挣扎。挺过了少年时期父亲的打骂，挺过了青年时期和史蒂夫的聚少离多，挺过了中年时期的磨难和意外……只是现在，他有些挺不住了。

他太累了。

他想好好地睡一觉。

他想沉溺在梦里的山上，沉溺在那个鸟语花香莺歌燕舞、有喝不尽的威士忌的地方。

“巴基？巴基？”史蒂夫惊慌地摇晃着巴基的肩膀，“巴基？不要睡——巴基？醒醒——”

巴基感觉到了死亡的临近。他努力地睁开眼睛，可什么都看不清，一切都像是隔着毛玻璃；他费力地张大嘴巴，却说不出什么完整的句子。

“巴基！不要——巴基！”

巴基拼尽全力扯出了一个笑容，“不要哭啦——听我说，我坚持不了多久了……等我死后，我想把骨灰撒在最蓝的那片海里……”

“不要！不要……”史蒂夫已经听不到巴基的呼吸声了。

“好……好……活……下去……你会有……一个……很好的……未来……抱歉……我不能……继续……陪……”

“不！不要！没有你我活不好……”史蒂夫捧住了巴基的脸，“嘿！巴基——不要睡！不要睡！不要睡……”

再怎么声嘶力竭地呼喊，巴基也听不到了。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫跪在地上，跪在巴基身边，哭得歇斯底里，哭得撕心裂肺，像是失了魂的野鬼，像是没了安身之处的孤狼。

 

 

 

（二十六）

 

1994年四月。

史蒂夫卖掉羊群，和拉蒙一家告别，带着巴基的骨灰回到了美国。

史蒂夫去先了闪电平原——巴基会想见见父母的。

接着史蒂夫来到了他幼年时代的街区——他要告诉早逝的父母，手心里捧着的，是他这一生的挚爱。

然后史蒂夫见到了小佩吉和他的丈夫——小佩吉已经是三个孩子的母亲了——他看到了小夫妻之间荡漾的柔情蜜意，发自内心地祝福他们，却不知怎的红了眼眶。

最后，史蒂夫带着巴基去了一趟断背山——这是一切开始的地方，也该是一切结束的地方——这里承载着他们的喜悦、痛苦、眷念、悔恨……这里是他们的一切。

最后的最后，史蒂夫盘腿坐在沙滩上，在漫天红霞里看着太平洋湛蓝的海水一点一点蚕食巴基的骨灰——

再见，吾爱。

 

三十二年，仿佛只是史蒂夫的一个梦——

1963年五月，史蒂夫辗转在各个牧场之间，放羊，喂牛，吃饭，睡觉。

1994年五月，史蒂夫辗转在各个牧场之间，放羊，喂牛，吃饭，睡觉。

但是越来越厚的画册告诉他，这不是一个梦——

他历经了一份注定轰轰烈烈的相恋，也体验了一份定然不得善终的感情。

 

闲暇的时候，史蒂夫还是会画画。

史蒂夫总是在画那个人——有的时候画中人在笑，有的时候画中人在哭，有的时候画中人在发脾气，有的时候画中人满脸都写着委屈，有的时候画中人欣喜地像只小鸟儿，有的时候画中人平静地像是一潭绿湖。

年复一年。

春雨初生是他，草木欣荣是他，繁华落尽是他，傲雪凌霜是他。

年复一年。

沧海桑田，白云苍狗，史蒂夫却从未厌倦。

 

 

2010年，小佩吉的小女儿安妮帮史蒂夫开通了推特账号，定期上传他的画作。

每次配字都是同一句话，“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

 

在收到疯狂转发点赞的同时，史蒂夫也受到了数不清的嘲讽和谩骂。

 

2011年十月，史蒂夫被一群暴徒打断了双腿。

 

2013年三月，史蒂夫被确诊患有阿兹海默症。

他会逐渐地忘掉一切——他的朋友，他的亲人，他的身份，甚至他的名字。

 

2014年四月，小佩吉的外孙女玛莎前来探望史蒂夫。

“曾祖父！你还记得我吗？”

史蒂夫从画册中抬起头，仔细地看了一会儿，然后愧疚地摇了摇头。

玛莎失落地咬了咬嘴唇。

“嘿！”安妮安慰地捏了捏玛莎的脸，“曾祖父年纪大了，记忆力当然不如你啦！”

“我保证，我会努力记住你的，小天使——”史蒂夫露出一个微笑。

玛莎立即转悲为喜，“你保证！”

史蒂夫点点头，“我保证。”

“咦？”玛莎发现了史蒂夫手里的画册，她迈着小腿儿凑近了瞧，“曾祖父还在画那个人吗？他到底是什么人啊？”

史蒂夫一下子哽住了，答案好像就在嘴边，却怎么也记不起来。

“我……我不记得了。”

玛莎的小脸皱成了一团。

史蒂夫突然对着画册哭了起来，“不……我不能忘记你……你是谁……求求你告诉我你是谁……”

安妮忙蹲下身子，轻声安慰，“嘘——没关系的，没关系的——你可能不记得他的名字了，但是他还是很重要，他还在你的心里，对吗？”

史蒂夫像个小孩子一样抽了抽鼻涕，“是的……”

“这就够了——他在你心里。”安妮点了点史蒂夫的胸口。

史蒂夫懵懂地点了点头。

安妮在转过身的一瞬间，就哭出了声——

她知道阿兹海默症的病人最终都会归于一片黑暗，不记得任何人，也不记得任何事。

她也知道，就在刚刚，史蒂夫世界里最亮的也是最后的一盏灯，灭了。

自此之后，史蒂夫的世界将再无光明。

 

 

 

有的时候，忘掉一切不见得是一件坏事。

就像史蒂夫——

他再也记不起光明的日子了——断背山上，他和巴基，喝酒，唱歌，放羊，做爱。

他也记不得那些黑暗的时刻了——暗巷里的欺凌，“看到了吗，小鸡仔？你天生就一副被人操的样儿，以后也就是这样的下场！”；社交网络上的讽刺，“搅屎棍们都去死！”，“同性恋真他妈的恶心！”，“你们就是社会的蛀虫！”。

就像巴基——

他再也记不起愉快的时刻了——史蒂夫的画，史蒂夫的金发，史蒂夫的大笑，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛。

他也记不得那些悲惨的日子了——年少时，父亲拽着他的头发打骂，“你这个孬种！废物！恶心巴拉的玩意儿！”，“你是个有把儿的小子！不是个天天敞开腿等着被操的骚货！”；中年时，反同暴徒们用猎枪打爆他的轮胎，大笑着看着他滚下山坡，然后把他敲晕，一路带到墨西哥，“被人操的货就该到他的地儿！”；他们嬉笑着用钝刀砍下他的左臂，“有人帮他撸！怕什么！”；他们欢呼着用小刀捅他，“看啊！骚货淌了一地的红水儿！”；他们整齐地喊着“一二三”，把他丢下了山崖。

 

 

 

史蒂夫的病情急速恶化。

他更像个小孩子了——二十四小时抱着画册不松手——每天都担心有人会夺走他的宝贝。

他的画册里依旧会增添新的内容——数不清的未完成画作，有的只有眼睛，有的只有头发，有的只有嘴唇，但如果佩吉在这儿，她一眼就能认出来，每一张，都是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

 

 

2015年6月25日，17时32分，72岁的史蒂夫永远地闭上了眼睛。

 

2015年6月26日，美国的最高法宣裁定同性婚姻在全美合法。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
